Forever and Always
by MitsukaiYuki
Summary: She was never fully happy. He was too. Her past was a mystery she couldn't solve. His was something they thought not worth remembering. She has a role to play. He has a kingdom to rule. A Star-Crossed Lovers caught up in the game of Destiny and Fate. Will their meeting save their world? Or will it bring disaster? Can they solve the riddles of their Past, Present and Future?
1. Breathtaking

Konnichiwa! This is my new story and this is, obviously, not a one-shot. Hahaha. I would only post the second chapter of this story if I would receive lots of positive reviews. So please please please onegai~ REVIEW. :D

* * *

**Chapter 1: Breathtaking**

* * *

Mikan Sakura, 15 years old, is your average high school girl. She lives with her grandfather in their small house in the village. They're not rich but definitely not poor, just... average. In school, she's never the popular girl but she's really smart. She has a waist-length auburn hair that is naturally straight and curled at the end. She also has a beautiful hazel eyes, though she think of it as plain. She loves to smile, loves to eat but she only show this side of her to her grandpa. She goes to an elite school in her village that is very much alike with the schools found in Tokyo. It just that Tokyo is by far bigger than their village. In school, she is a loner. She is only known for her brain and for being a nerd considering the style she likes to wear. She never had a real friend she can share secrets with but she still consider some of her classmate as an acquaintance. For short, she has a very boring and lonely life. If it weren't for her grandpa who is always there for her and her homeroom teacher who is like a father to her, she would definitely hate her life.

* * *

**(Mikan's POV)**

"Mikan! wake up you're going to be late!"

"Mikan!" I opened my eyes sleepily as I heard my grandpa's voice. I yawned before looking at the clock and saw that it's already 6:45 am. 'Crap! I am so dead'. My class will begin at 7:00 am. I hurriedly took a quick shower and put on my uniform. I tied up my hair into pigtails, put on my black glasses that covers half of my face-it's not that I needed it but wearing it just makes me feel comfortable- and run downstairs. I stuffed a toasted bread on my mouth that my grandpa cooked for me and bid goodbye to my grandpa while running towards the door. I picked up my bike and drove fast while munching on my toasted bread. I barely made it, good thing my teacher is 5 minutes late...

"Sakura-san, can you do us a favor?" ugh, here it comes.

"What is it?" I said plainly.

"Can you let us copy your homework in math? Jinno-sensei is our next teacher after this, right? Please? You are the only one we can count on and we thought that you are kind that's why we asked you. Of course, you have the highest grade in like, every subject we have! Please! Please! Please! Sakura-san!" as expected. They even used such sweet words. Ugh.

I just stared plainly at the two who begged me like their lives depended on it. Well, if it's Jin-jin we're talking about... then their lives definitely depended on it! Oh, well. Since I'm kindhearted... (cough)

"Fine." I said handing them my notebook in math. They took the notebook and bowed. "Thanks so much, Sakura-san!" then they left. Well, that is my life. I'm always being used by my classmates. They only ever come to me to ask for 'favors'. After that, nada, I'm just a cast-off, a nobody, a loner. Well, a smart loner.

* * *

**Lunch...**

I entered the cafeteria and went towards the VIP table. And as usual, I am alone again. I don't really like the idea of sitting at the VIP table because I think this is discrimination. Although I did everything I could to make the principal change his mind about this 'Special Treatment' he just won't change his decision. He is one stubborn principal! And since he is the 'Principal' and I am only a mere student, I have no choice but to agree with him. Thus, here I am sitting at my table, alone.

I opened the bento that my grandpa made for me. As always, My eyes shined brightly at the sight! My grandpa is a great cook and he always makes me a bento since I don't want to eat cafeteria food because the food here is GOLDEN! Too much! Too...Much! I mean one meal cost almost half of my allowance in one month! But since we are talking about this stupid 'VIP treatment' its free. Yeah, I didn't make a mistake. It's freaking free! That is why I don't like the idea. Tsk, discrimination.

I ate my heavenly lunch quietly since I don't have anyone to talk to. Next thing I knew, a bowl of spaghetti came flying towards my face. I stood up and wiped the spaghetti off of my face and looked around. I saw everyone laughing at my pitiful state. What makes me even more angry was that mocking laugh of the most popular bitch- Oops, I mean, the most popular girl in school and her tail friends- I mean, girl friends that is in front of me, laughing their head off. I knew that the wasted spaghetti on my face came from no other than them. Poor spaghetti. Eh? I mean, poor me and the spaghetti. I really should think of my situation instead of the poor wasted food! I glared at them.

"What do you want?" I snapped at them, hearing the venom in my own voice.

They laughed even more as if what I just said was a joke. "Oh, nothing. We just want to see your face decorated with delicious and expensive pasta. We just thought that maybe it would suit you. Guess what? It actually did!" Luna said and the whole cafeteria burst out laughing again. Great, now I'm a laughing stock.

May I introduce to you, the richest, the most popular, fashionable, spoiled, snobbish, slutty, the Queen Bee... Luna Koizumi. Let's not forget, the devil spawn. Tch. Her parents owns the Koizumi Fashion House. The most successful fashion house in Japan. Yippee! (Insert sarcasm here!)

Back to reality. All I did was stare blankly at her, gathered my things and went out of the cafeteria in a calm manner. Ha! I'm gonna show them that I, unlike all of them, have some manners and dignity. Well, so much for dignity. I went to the girls comfort room and looked at myself in the mirror. I'm a mess, I am covered with spaghetti sauce and pasta and my clothes were stained all over. I stared at myself in the mirror and I can't help but pity myself in this sorry state of mine. Despite my calm demeanor, I noticed that a tear was forming in my eye and in just a second, it fell. Why? Why is my life like this? I... I feel so... empty. Like... there is something... missing. I just don't know what it is. What could it be?

**(End of Mikan's POV)**

* * *

**Later that night...**

'argh! So many things to do because Jinno -our Math teacher- always picks on me, giving me tons of work! I always give him good grades but I don't know what I did to him to make him mad at me like that.' she thought angrily.

**(-Flashback-)**

_Bored. That is exactly what I am feeling right now. I looked in front and saw Jinno-sensei babbling about his lessons... non-stop. I am not in the mood to listen to him today. Not after what happened in the cafeteria. Oh, I already changed out of my 'delicious and expensive', spaghetti sauce and pasta covered clothes. I happened to be prepared for situations like that since they always bully me. I looked outside the window and decided to just stare at the view._

_"Sakura! Pay attention to my class! Just because you are a VIP student, do not think that you have the right to daydream in my class!" He said, pointing his pointy stick to me. One thing I like about Jin-jin is that like me he doesn't like the idea of VIP students.  
_

_My head snapped towards his direction fast. "Ah, I'm sorry Jinno-sensei. It won't happen again." I said politely and calmly. I heard my classmates snicker and some giggled. Friends? Nu-uh. No way. They all see me as a nerd that is why they always isolate me from the rest of the class and they would never speak to me unless they need something from me._

_"Of course it won't happen again because if it DO happen again, I would gladly talk to the principal about your attitude and your VIP grant" he said sternly. The heck was with this teacher! Threatening me with that? So lame._

_My nerve popped. "Oh, and Jinno-sensei?" he looked at me. Hard._

_"I don't even care about that VIP thingy so please don't even think of threatening me with it. That's all." I said still trying just a bit polite.  
_

_I saw Jinno-sensei's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock. I heard some of my classmates who gasped at my words because I rarely stood up to someone who is bullying or looking down at me and never have I defended myself. I just think that one humiliation is enough for one day, don't you think so too?. I don't need another one on the very same day. I stood up and gathered my things and was about to leave when he spoke again._

_"The nerve of you, Sakura! And they even said you were smart! You don't have any manners. Talking back to a teacher like that! You disrespectful little brat!" he angrily yelled at me and pointing his stick to me once again._

_"Why, Jinno-sensei if I remember quiet well, you were the one who disrespected me. I just stated what I think about your disrespectful words towards me. I'm going to take my leave now. The bell is gonna ring, right about... now" after I said 'now' the bell rang and I immediately went out of the classroom. I don't know how I knew that. I mean, I didn't even need to check the time. I just knew when the bell is going to ring. It's also like that at home. Maybe my senses is sharper than anyone. Oh well, whatever that is not important anyways._

_When I was walking down the hallway, I noticed that I left my notebook at my table so I went back to my classroom. When I got there I found it empty. I walked towards my desk and was surprised at what I found. A ten paged homework from Jinno-sensei. Great. My life is perfect._

**(-End of Flashback-)**

It's already late when I finished my homework. I can't sleep so I went out and head to the school (which is always open. Oh, and don't ask why. I just want to okiiie?) to go to my favorite Sakura Tree for some air. I laid down under the tree and closed my eyes. Suddenly, memories of the past came back to me. Memories of a certain young boy who had haunted my dreams when I was a child. I remembered how I met him 9 years ago at this very same tree, the boy who save me from falling down from the tree and made me see how beautiful the village is at night. The boy who had made me feel and discover new things. Now, I can't even remember his face, I could only remember that his hair has dark color and his eyes are beautiful. Even though I forgot how his face looks like, I could still clearly remember exactly what happened...

**(-Flashback-)**

_I climbed the Sakura Tree because I want sit on its branch but being the clumsy girl that I am, I accidentally slip and lost my balance. Next thing I knew, I am screaming for my freaking life._

_"Aaaaaah!" I screamed._

_I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. Instead I felt a pair of arms carrying me. I opened my eyes only to see the most beautiful boy I had ever met. I just stared at him unable to move from the shock. His voice snapped me back to reality._

_"Are you alright?" his voice full of concern._

_''I-I'm fine" I said stuttering but then I realized our position. He was carrying me like how the groom carry his bride!_

_I blushed, "um... You can put me down now" he seemed to realize our position and put me down gently._

_"Thank you for saving me" I smiled at him._

_"You're welcome" he slightly smiled before turning away._

_I reached for him and grabbed his shirt, he stopped and looked at me._

_"What?"_

_I released my hold and said "Please don't leave" I looked down. I don't really get why I said that. It just felt... right._

_He sighed and turned to me "Fine, but only till midnight" I looked up and smiled at him._

_He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to the tree. When we got there he put an arm around my waist and jumped to a branch of the tree, he jumped to the other branch with shocking speed till we got to the top. There, I saw the most amazing view I have ever seen! I already know that the village is beautiful but from up here it's even more amazing "whoa" he smiled at me and said "You ain't seen nothing yet" from there we leaped from tree to tree and reached the big tree that is much taller than the other trees._

_"WHOA, AMAZING!" I exclaimed, but then I realized how we got there._

_"H-how... Di-did we... I-it's... that's...?" Great. Just great. I couldn't understand what I want to say either because of extreme shock.  
_

_I stared at him with wide eyes totally forgetting the view. How could I not? We just flew! From tree to tree! And we are now at the biggest tree in the village! He must have felt my stare and explained it to me. What he said actually gave me the most shocking first shock of my life. Okay, I don't really understand what I just said but... Oh, whatever. His 'explanation' almost made me slip and fell again if he hadn't caught me in time._

_"It's just natural for a VAMPIRE like me."_

* * *

**=^~End of Chapter 1~^=**

* * *

I know Mikan is kind of OOC here but you will eventually know why in the following chapters! YO, SILENT READERS! review, review! **I would like to know what you think of my story so that I can decide if I should post the second chapter or not**. I wouldn't want to post a story that readers wouldn't like. **I LIKE THOSE WHO READ MY STORY, I ADORE THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORY BUT I LOVE LOVE LOVE THOSE WHO DID BOTH! :D**

-MitsukaiYuki


	2. The Exchange

Update! I got that 'food' idea from Vampire Knight. I just like the idea of vampires drinking the blood of their love ones. Thank you for those who reviewed my story and those who favorite/followed my story. Thank you very much!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice and Vampire Knight... 'kay?

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Exchange**

* * *

**_"It's just natural for a VAMPIRE like me"_**

_I stared at him for a minute to recover my voice, and when I did... _

_"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me earlier? That is so COOOOOOL!" I grinned at him like an idiot while he looked shock with what I just said. He blinked a few times and sat down and it took him awhile to speak again. It seems he is thinking about something._

_"Why aren't you scared?" I looked at him like he just made a joke. _

_"Why would I be scared? It's so cool. I mean, you're cool!" I told him. _

_My eyes shined brightly at his revelations. I don't get it. Why does he look like that? I don't like his frowning face, I don't mean he looks ugly like that but in fact, he was extremely attractive!_

_"Maybe because I'm a VAMPIRE and most human would be scared and run away from me and some would even tried to kill me. Humans see me only as a monster. A monster who killed and drained the blood of their loved ones."_

_I sat down beside him and looked at him "Well, I'm not like those people. Besides, you are not a monster. What monster would save a girl who is falling down a tree and even took her here and letting her see this? Well, I think you're amazing and I'm glad I met you" I smiled sweetly at him and hugged him. I felt he needed someone to comfort him so I did. _

_He also smiled at me, "me too"_

_I saw him pull out something from his pocket, a necklace. I looked at it and saw a gold ring. A ring that has a small gap in its side making it look like a moon with a ruby stone that is shaped like a flame and in the side of the ring a letter 'N' was engraved. I think I saw this before because it looks so familiar. And then it suddenly hit me. I removed a necklace from my neck that is identical with his and held it up. Mine also has a gold ring but with an orange stone in the middle of the Sakura flower and has an 'M' engraved in it._

_"How come they're identical? Well, except for the stone and the letter but, where did you get that?" he asked me. We're both confused on what's going on. _

_"I don't know. You see, I'm adopted and I don't know where my real parents are. My adoptive grandpa said that when he found me on his doorstep I was already wearing it. He said that he also found a note that said 'Mikan, the necklace and the ring should be given to the one special to you' along with a riddle that still confused me up until now. 'When the half have come of age, some shall come and take the pure away' How about you?" I looked at him waiting for his answer. _

_He stared at his necklace, "My mom gave me this on my birthday last year before she disappeared, she told me that this is important and I must never lose it... And she also told me to give it to my most important person and she also gave me a riddle 'The pure is thy half, and the half thy must protect' Weird we're both given necklace and ring that is identical. Turns out we also have riddles." when he finished talking he suddenly turned me around and put his necklace on me. _

_"Why are you giving it to me?" I gave him a questioning look._

_"because you're special. You're not scared of me and you make me happy. You make me feel things, new feelings." he looked away. _

_I was shocked at what he said but that didn't stop me from also giving him mine. He raised his eyebrow wanting me to explain. I looked at the view in front of us and said "because you saved me and took me to this amazing place. I never even new the village is this beautiful. Sure, it's pretty but looking at it here with colorful lights, it's breathtaking. You gave me something that only you could give..." I looked at him again and and smiled._

_"...and because you also makes me happy" He smiled back._

_"Uh, may I ask a stupid question?" _

_"What is it?" _

_"Uh... um..." I said nervously playing with my fingers. _

_"What?" he said. _

_I know he is getting impatient. "What do you eat?" _

_I asked straightly since I'm so nervous. I thought he might be offended by that question and because it's kinda... you know, awkward to talk about. He stared at me before chuckling. I frowned. I was quite surprised and confused by his actions. He is not offended? Did I say something funny? _

_"Stupid." Eh? I blinked. He eats stupid? What kind of food is that? Is that even edible? _

_"I do not eat 'stupid', baka. Of course I drink blood." he said and he burst out laughing. __I waited for him to calm himself down before questioning him again because I am kind of getting irritated because he just called me 'baka'._

_"How did you know I was thinking that? Do you read minds?" He shook his head._

_"No. You're just too easy to read. Your face shows what you are thinking." _

_"Oh." Am I that easy to read? _

_"Yes, you are that easy to read." My snapped to his direction and I stared at him with wide eyes._ ( O_O )

_"You do read minds!" I exclaimed as I pointed a finger at him. _

_He sighed. "I don't read minds, baka. As I have told you, your face shows EXACTLY what you are thinking" he said emphasizing 'exactly'. _

_I pouted. "Uh... By the way, whose blood do you drink?" I asked, changing the annoying subject. _

_"Mostly humans." I just stared at him. _

_"But we are more satisfied with the blood of someone special or important to us. Even if we are of the same kind." whoa. That's... shocking. I thought that vampires drink only human and animal blood. I never thought vampires also drink the blood of other vampires._

_"You mean, even if they are also vampire?" I asked. Confirmation. Haha._

_"Yes." _

_"By someone special or someone important, does that include your family."_

_ He nodded. _

_"Oh. Well that's interesting." _

_"You too." _

_He stared at me for a while then stood up and put an arm around my waist and jumped down. When we landed he didn't let go but instead he hugged me and I hugged him back. Somehow, I feel as if I don't want to let go. Like anytime, this beautiful stranger would leave me if I do let go._

_We stayed like that until he spoke "I need to go" he let go and turned away. _

_"Will I ever see you again?" I asked hesitantly, tears slowly forming in my eyes. _

_He spoke with a playful tone without bothering to look back "maybe." and with that he suddenly disappeared. _

_Every night I would go out and run towards OUR Sakura Tree and its either I often find him waiting for me or I would be the one who waits for him. Every night with him was magical. I have never felt so happy being with someone before I met him. We laughed and smiled together. We always wear each others necklaces. Despite him being a vampire, never have I showed him fear. I don't have any reason to fear him though._

_Many nights past of meeting each other, I realized that we got so much closer. He became my best friend. I told him everything about me and everything that happened to me everyday. He would do the same. He told me about his parents, about how her mother disappeared and about his sister. He loves his sister very much and a bit overprotective over her._

_Nights with him was the best nights of my life. I never thought that our happiness would end after a month of seeing each other. I ran excitedly towards the usual place, the Sakura Tree. I'm gonna get to see him again!_

_'Hm? What will we do tonight?' I thought as I eagerly ran._

_I saw him sitting under the Sakura Tree, with his eyes closed. _

_Thump. Thump. _

_What is this weird feeling? My heart is beating so fast. Somehow I don't like it one bit. I decided to brush away the thought and ran to him. _

_"Guess who?" I said as I hid behind the tree. _

_"Who else would have such a loud mouth?" _

_"You're mean as always!" He laughed. _

_"Just kidding. Haha you are so easy to tease." _

_"Whatever. So what are we gonna do tonight?" I saw his face darkened a little but he changed it fast. _

_He shrugged, "I need to tell you something." I blinked and tilted my head slightly. _

_"What is it?"_

_"I...I... have to... leave..." _

_"When are you coming back?" He sighed. _

_"No, you don't get it." Okay, what is he really trying to say? _

_"Then what?" _

_"I have to leave... for good." _

_"You... you're n-not c-coming back?" He shook his head and looked at me sadly. _

_My eyes widened. I am feeling so many emotions that I will just get tired if I enumerate them all. Did he just say what I thought he said? Is he really leaving? Why? I am thinking so many things that I didnt even notice that I was crying. _

_"Shh. Don't cry." he said softly as he wiped my tears away with his thumb. _

_"B-but you're leaving!" _

_"I know. I don't want to leave either but I have to." I cried. _

_I can't stop myself. My best friend was going to leave me. He hugged me and comforted me but what can you do? We were just kids for goodness sake! I cried hard while I saw his tears but I know that he is just holding his tears back. I feel kind of selfish. I wasn't the only one who is hurting, he is too. I pulled away from his hug, earning a confused look from him. I have to be strong for the both of us. I wiped the tears on my face and looked at him seriously. I took out my necklace, the necklace that he gave to me, and held it up. He took my signal and took out the necklace I gave to him. _

_"Let's make a promise!" _

_"..." he didn't say anything so I continued. _

_"Let's promise that we would see each other again no matter how long we wait." _

_"..." _

_"It's kinda impossible, I know but... I ju-"_

_He cut me off by saying "I promise."_

_"I... promise." He smiled at me and he hugged me and I hugged him back._

_"I will miss you!"_

_"I will miss you too." I pulled away and stared at him._

_"Thank you." Then I smiled while he raised an eyebrow at me._

_"For everything. For being my best friend. Thank you. For making me happy, for understanding me, for being patient with me. I know that sometimes I could be annoying but I can't help it. I am born to be annoying!" he laughed at my last sentence._

_"Thanks also. You made me happy for the short while I got to spend with you. I've never been able to have fun or even be happy after my mother disappeared. Thank you" he said sincerely. We hugged again and just stayed like that until he pulled away and said the words I dreaded the most._

_"I need to go. Goodbye." He said softly but I shook my head. _

_"Not goodbye. See you." I forced a smile. _

_He nodded, "See you." _

_I closed my eyes. I felt his lips on my forehead then it disappeared. I opened my eyes as I felt his lips left my forehead._

_He's gone. My best friend is gone. _

_After that I always go out at night to see if he came back but every night I was always disappointed. He never came back. My grandpa noticed that I've been going out at night, so one night he followed me and watched me. I'm not lucky though because I collapsed under the Sakura tree because of high fever and my grandpa saw me. He ran up to me and carried me back to the house. I told him why I was always going to the tree at night, he told me that it was just a dream because vampires doesn't exist._

_I didn't listen to him. We were together for a month, he is real. I won't ever believe that the bond that we have was just a dream. The next morning he told me that he would send me to Tokyo so that I could get over my little vampire. I didn't complain and just said okay because I knew that he is doing this for me._

_A week past and I went to Tokyo. I didn't need to have an apartment because the school have dorms and provides food and our other needs. I'm sure grandpa paid so much for this. I tried to forget him and studied hard, but I can't. I just can't forget him._

_I graduated middle school with very high grades. I am always first place in both academics and sports so I have a special award. Even if I'm smart, I'm never the popular one. After graduating I went back to see grandpa. I went to a private high school at our village. _

_My Sakura tree is now at the premises of the school (they build the school around the trees because they think that the trees are beautiful so the school has a tiny forest). I realized that going to tokyo is a wasted effort since I couldn't forget him. I only forgot how he looks like and how his voice sounded like but I could clearly remember what happened and I know that he is real._

**(-End of Flashback-)**

**(still Mikan's POV)**

I opened my eyes and took out the necklace. I stared at it, even though it's been 9 years but the necklace still looked like new. It's my treasure. I don't want to forget him completely, I don't want to lose the only memory I have of him.

I miss him, I want to see him again.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I tried to remember him but only failed. I cried and cried till I felt sleepy. I stood up and went back to my house. I don't want to fell asleep here you know. When I got there, I immediately ran up to my room and went to bed.

I slept, but not before wishing ''I wish I could see you again'' while holding on to my necklace that he gave me

* * *

**~End of Chapter 2~**

* * *

The second chapter is done. Yay! Do you like it? If you readers like it then I will continue with this story. I'm already done writing chapter 3 and I am just editing it or maybe I will revise some parts. Review pleaaaaaaassseeee? :) LIKE, ADORE, LOVE LOVE LOVE! XD

-MitsukaiYuki


	3. Three Gorgeous New Students

UPDATE! They're here, they're here, they're here! The answer to some of your questions have come! Review please? that's all I'm asking. You don't know how happy I am to receive reviews. I even check FF everyday to see if ever I get new reviews. :) Want to get to know me? Just PM me and I would gladly talk to you! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice but the story is mine!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Three Gorgeous New Students

* * *

(Normal POV)

Mikan arrived to school early. She was drowsy that she didn't notice someone in front of her and accidentally bumped into him.

BAM!

Mikan rubbed her sore butt that landed hard on the ground as she tried to stand. Suddenly, someone ran past them and bumped her slightly causing Mikan, being the clumsy girl that she is, to lose her balance and knock both her and the person she just bumped into the ground again. She opened her eyes and saw a guy with raven hair and is wearing a black shades.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm really sorry."

She bumped into him and knock him to the ground with her, very embarrasing. And they ended up in a very awkward position. Mikan was on top of the guy and her body is supported only by her hands and it looks like she was pinning him on the ground. She blushed as she realized their rather awkward position that she couldn't move.

"Get off." the guy coldly said. How rude.

Hearing that, she snapped back to reality and stood up. The guy also stood up and examined her from head to toe without her noticing. 'Doesn't look like a fan girl but... Never judge a book by its cover. This might just be a strategy.'

"Uh, I'm really sorry for bumping into you... uhm... Two times."

"What is this, a new strategy? New ways to make me notice you? Tch, Fan girls." her jaw dropped at what he said.

"Wha-? I'm not a fan girl! I don't even know you, JERK!"

"Hn. Whatever." the guy said as he walk past her. Rude much?

"HUMPH!" She turned around and walked towards the mini forest of the school where her Sakura Tree is located. She loves it there... it was peaceful. She sat under the tree and put out her book. She wasn't sleepy anymore. Her morning encounter with that jerk took all her sleepiness away.

"Fan girls, huh?" she thought aloud.

'Based on what he said and his attitude earlier, he must have fan girls and is not very happy with them. Looking at the guy, it wasn't much of a surprise to know he has fan girls because he takes good-looking to a whole new level and could even put Adonis to shame if it wasn't for the big black shades that covers almost half of his face. I could tell.'

She shook her head. She can't concentrate on the book she was reading because her thoughts were preoccupied by the rude raven-haired dude!

'Oh, for crying out loud! We just met and he was so rude to me yet he's taking over my mind! Ugh! Maybe I'm going crazy.'

She was busy with her thoughts that she didn't notice a kid running towards her.

BAM!

The kid tripped when he ran towards her causing him to crash into her. "Itai! (It hurts!)" they both exclaimed.

Mikan looked at the kid and saw that he is crying. "Hey! Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" she asked the kid worriedly but he didn't answer her and continued to cry.

Not knowing what else to do, she picked him up and carried him to the nearest bench and put him down to sit at the bench. She took out her handkerchief and wiped the dirt off of his face. When she's done, she put her now dirty handkerchief away and smiled at the boy. He is still crying but not as much as before.

"Shh. Don't cry. It's alright. What's your name, kiddo?" she cheerfully said, trying to calm him down.

"Y-y...ukki." the kid sobbed.

"May I call you... Yu-chan?" He nodded.

"Alright! Yu-chan. My name is Mikan." she smiled at him. His sobs was slowly subsiding.

"M-mikan-nee?" she nodded.

"Now, can you tell me why you are crying, Yu-chan?"

He nodded and wiped the tears on his face. "b-because I'm afraid of lions! M-my classmate told me that all lions are bad and they will eat me and they will drink my blood!"

She blinked a few time before she patted his head. "That's not true! Not all lions are bad. There are some who doesn't want to hurt others. But you see, lions need meat to survive just as we do. Lions often hunt other animals and usually not humans. You know what? I think some lions who have hurt humans before are only afraid. They fear what we humans could do to them. Humans have the capability to hurt those lions and that's why they fear us and they tried to hurt those humans to protect themselves and their family. And animals such as lions act only by their instincts. That is why you could find lions in zoos. Some lions are tamed because their tamer never displayed any signs of danger to them. Lions are very cautious of their surrounding and very protective especially if it concerns its family. Very much alike with our parents right? Do you understand?"

She explained it like talking to someone her age and not a kid. She knew that despite her complicated explanation he would definitely understand what she is trying to imply and she was proved right when he nodded.

"They are afraid of us just like we are afraid of them because we thought of each other as dangerous and would eventually hurt each other, right?"

"Yes. You are very smart, Yu-chan!" she messed his hair and smiled at him.

"Yes. Thank you Mikan-nee. For not treating me like a preschooler."

She tilted her head a little to the side and gave her a questioning look. "Some people talk to me like a preschooler, a 3 year old kid and I hated it. I'm five. There is also those annoying fan hags who calls me cute and drools over me and they stalk me. It's disgusting and creepy at the same time." he said with a hint of irritation.

She giggled, "Your welcome, Yu-chan! And hey! It's true though, you're cute and an intelligent kid. They just admire you, Yu-chan."

The little kid blushed. "Coming from you, Mikan-nee it wasn't so bad but from them I would never accept and I don't need their admiration and complements. Besides, they only compliment me because they thought that by flattering me they would become my girlfriend. It's ridiculous we're only five for crying out loud! I'd rather have Mikan-nee as my girlfriend and not those hags!" he pouted as he hugged her while she just continued to giggle.

She heard the elementary bell rang.

"Looks like it's time to attend class, Yu-chan. Why don't I walk you there?" he nodded and they stood up. He grabbed her hand and she just smiled at his actions and nodded. She walked him to the elementary building but before she leaves he tugged at her shirt. She bent down to his level and smiled at him and in return, he gave Mikan a sweet smile.

"Thank you Mikan-nee! Visit me sometimes, okay?" she nodded at him and was surprised when Yo gave her a sweet kiss on her right cheek before running towards his class. What a sweet child.

* * *

She went to her classroom and since she was still early and there are only few of her classmates that arrived early she decided to sleep. She placed her arms on the table and leaned her head on her arms, so no one will see her sleeping face because that is embarrassing you know.

30 mins. later...

Mikan's classmates already arrived and she's still asleep, no one bothered to wake her or even greeted her. Why would they? They just don't care. The bell rang and everyone went to their proper seats as Mr. Narumi came. He skipped with his frilly dress to the front of the classroom. Wondering if he is gay? Well, no. He just loves dressing like that.

"Good Morning my ever so cute students~!" he greeted the class cheerfully but no one paid any attention to him.

He cleared his throat "We have three new students today~!" this seemed to caught everyone's attention, except for Mikan who's still off to dreamland. The students murmured to each other.

_Who?_

_Are they girls?_

_Are they boys?_

_Are they Pretty?_

_Are they Handsome?_

_I hope their single!_

_Kyaaaaa!_

Narumi then raised his hand to calm the class down. "Okay, the three of you may now enter" as Narumi gave the students permission to enter, the three new students came in from the door. One girl and two boys. No, they are not pretty nor they are handsome. They are all beyond GORGEOUS. Everyone's reaction is like...

O_O

_AHHHHHH!_

_WOAH!_

_Talk about drop dead gorgeous._

_Are they related?_

_WOW! COOOOL!_

_Are they single?_

_I'm gonna have a new boyfriend/girlfriend!_

Looking at the three you could see the similarities between them. All three of them have pale white skin, a very beautiful voice, smooth and shiny hair, red lips, an aura that makes it obvious that they are on a different status than anyone and that they should not be mess with. Clearly, they are one of those VERY rich kids.

You may wonder how Mikan could sleep through the noise but the truth is she's a very heavy sleeper. Narumi calmed down the class and said "Okay, introduce yourselves to the class" he smiled at them. The boy with blonde hair and cerulean eyes is the first one who introduced himself.

"Hello, My name is Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you." he flashed a kind smile that made the girls faint anime-style. The girl with raven hair and purple eyes spoke next and pointed to the other raven-haired lad

"Hotaru Imai, Inventor. Hyuuga's cousin. Don't mess with me." she said with a stoic face and emotionless voice that makes her even scarier.

The guy with raven hair didn't even bother to speak. The Ruka guy elbowed him and said "Natsume, please." the raven-haired guy sighed but still spoke.

"Natsume Hyuuga." he has the same stoic face and same emotionless voice as Imai but due to the black shades, it was almost unnoticeable. He has both of his hands inside his pocket. The girls went wild when they heard him spoke.

_Kyaaaa!_

_Natsume-sama!_

_Ruka-sama!_

_Natsume-sama please marry me!_

_Natsume-sama please remove the shades!_

_Ruka-sama smile more!_

_Ruka-sama please marry me!_

_I LOVE YOU! NATSUME-SAMA, RUKA-SAMA!_

Thus, a new fan-club was made...

While the girls went wild the boys kept drooling over Imai. Narumi then spoke "The three of you may seat at the back next to... Uh, Mikan-chan... Who's still dreaming...over... there..." Narumi sweat dropped at his own words.

Everyone's eyes darted at the back to see a sleeping brunette who's completely unaware of the situation. Narumi walked towards her and tried to wake her up. "Mikan-chan, wake up." he whispered but the brunette didn't even budge.

He slightly shook her "Mikan-chan! Wake-up!" still nothing happened.

Imai then walk towards them "Move." she said with the same cold voice. Narumi moved out of her way and she pulled out some kind of a gun. Ruka, knowing what will happen next yelled.

"HOTARU! NO! Not the BAKA GUN!"

Hearing Ruka's words everyone's attention were now on the sleeping brunette and Imai. Imai then pointed her gun at Mikan then... Everyone gasped...

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Mikan flew backwards and landed on the wall creating a crack. Everyone was shocked at this but what shocked them most was her reaction.

"What? What's happening? Where am I? Where's my Howalon?" everyone fell anime-style.

Food? She's been shot and she talks about her appetite? Narumi spoke. "uh... Mikan-chan this is Ms. Hotaru Imai..." He pointed at the raven-haired girl who is blowing a smoke that is coming out of her Baka Gun. Now they know that it is smart

"Mr. Ruka Nogi..." he pointed at ruka who smiled kindly at her.

"...and Mr. Natsume Hyuuga" he then pointed to the guy with black shades who seems to be bored.

Mikan's eyes shot wide as she looked at the Hyuuga guy. That's the rude guy she met-er... bumped into earlier. She decided to just brushed it off and introduce herself. Besides, the girl in front of her seems to be kind of annoyed and it would be a mistake to piss her of even more.

Mikan smiled "Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Mikan. Um... Narumi-sensei, where will they seat?"

Narumi answered her "since there's two vacant seats on your right and one on your left then they may sit beside you. Is that okay with you?"

Mikan looked at them and smiled "hai!"

Hotaru then proceed to her seat on Mikan's left. Natsume walked towards them and sat at her right earning a meaningful glance from both Ruka and Hotaru but he just ignored them. Ruka then sat beside Natsume so their seating arrangement would be starting from Mikan's right, Ruka, Natsume, Mikan then Hotaru. Narumi seeing the arrangement they've agreed upon, happily skipped to the front.

"Okay everyone be nice to them, I have to attend an important meeting. Today is self-study. Bye~!" with that everyone cheered as Narumi skipped away.

Mikan turned to her left and said "hello, if you need help, you can ask me" the girl who's fiddling with her invention said without stopping whatever she is doing "no need" Mikan look down and said "okay" she then turned to her right to see the blonde guy chatting with the one on his right and the rude guy was sleeping with a manga on his face (where did he get that?) while his fan girls started to crowded around him but he stayed unaffected by the noise around him and continued to sleep. Well, that is after 10 minutes of trying hard to sleep through the noise.

He removed the manga off of his face and spoke in an irritated tone. "Get lost."

_"Kyaa! Natsume-sama! You can sleep at my house!"_

_"What are you saying? Your house is small! It's embarrasing to let Natsume-sama sleep at your house. Natsume-sama, my house is bigger! you can sleep in mine!"_

_"No! My house is bigger."_

_"What are you all saying? We're still at school!"_

She sighed. "If you need anything feel free to ask me. I'm gonna go back to sleep" she said to no one in particular before going back to sleep.

She was about to go back to her dreamland when she felt someone bumped her desk causing her to open her eyes again.

His annoying fan girls.

Never disturb an about-to-sleep Mikan or you'll see hell instead of dreamland.

She stood up and pushed the girls away and looked at the raven-haired guy who is just as annoyed as she is.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to sleep here. Would you please tell your girls to back off?" She tried to speak politely as she could.

He looked at her and spoke with an...what else? Annoyed voice.

"I don't care. I'm also trying to sleep. Shoo them away."

She tried to calm herself down. "Rude, aren't you?" She muttered.

"What are you waiting for ugly? Get rid of them so I can sleep."

"Why would I? Get rid of them yourself!"

"Loud Mouth. Do it so we can BOTH sleep and didn't you say 'If you need anything feel free to ask me' earlier?"

"I am not a Loud Mouth and I was not talking to you!" Lie.

"Yes you are." was his bored answer.

"No! I'm not!"

"Yes. What do you call a girl who is yelling her throat out whenever she speaks? Just shoo them, will you? Loud Mouth."

"Argh! Fine. This conversation would get us nowhere."

"Glad you know."

She glared at him and before she turned her back towards him and faced the girls. "WE are trying to SLEEP here. Mind going back to your seats? You know, you all could bother him later. Your Natsume-sama doesn't mind entertaining you all later after school." She turned her head towards the surprised raven-haired guy and smiled sweetly at him. "Right?" He didn't reply due to the blow he unexpectedly recieved.

_"O-okay!"_

_"Later then?"_

_"We get to talk to him later?"_

_"I can't wait, my Natsume-sama!"_

_"Yay!"_

'Ha! Take that you jerk!'

The girls went back to their seats excitedly and so is Mikan. She's not excited, though. She was elated. She glanced at the raven-haired guy and saw that he was already sleeping. His manga was covering his face once again. It was like nothing happened and that annoyed her again. She decided to just ignore him and go back to sleep.

* * *

The self-study period ended after 4 hours meaning, she slept for 4 hours. (Narumi is their teacher for two subject.) Narumi told her that the three new students would be sitting at the VIP table along with her. The bell rang and all of them went to the cafeteria.

When the three new students entered, the noise faded and no one spoke. They went to a table for VIP's along with Mikan since she's the smartest girl there. Usually, Mikan would eat alone on the VIP table but now there's four of them.

Ever since they got to the cafeteria, Mikan never said a word and the raven-haired girl is getting irritated with the awkward atmosphere.

She aimed her gun at the brunette, "Stop being awkward. Speak."

"H-hotaru. Don't scare her." Ruka tried to calm her down.

Mikan let out a small smile, "Sorry, It's just that I'm not used to keeping anyone company."

"There's no need to feel awkward, Sakura-san. Just be yourself." Ruka gave a warm and gentle smile which made the atmosphere less awkward.

Mikan nodded and beamed with happiness "I'm glad I won't eat alone anymore!" she said as three eyes stared at her._ 'Amazing mood swings!' _they thought.

"You always eat alone?" Ruka asked, he looked concerned.

"Yes, because of my grades." she sighed.

Hotaru spoke, now interested. "What about it?"

Mikan explained to them. "The VIP table is only for those who has...

1. Highest Grade

2. Most athletic

3. Acknowledged by Authorities"

"Wow! So you mean you have the highest grade, you're the most athletic and your acknowledged by the authorities? That's amazing!" Ruka said in disbelief.

She smiled sadly at them "Yes, but I'm not actually happy about it since I'm always alone here. I'm not even popular, if it weren't for my grades I would just be a nobody." hearing this Hotaru pulled out her Baka gun and shot her again.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA.

Everyone sweat dropped. (-_- ")( -_-")(" -_-)

Hotaru... (-_-)

Ruka... ("-_- )

Natsume... (-_- )

Hotaru then spoke "Stop looking down, your ugly. Why would you care about what people think? Is it really impotant to be popular? Besides, you're not alone now, are you?" hearing this Natsume and Ruka looked at her like she's gone insane. Clearly, this is the first time that the great Hotaru Imai that the two knew about, cared about somebody. Most of the time she would just ignore them, especially if she think that they are annoying.

Mikan smiled and said "Thank you."

Natsume watched her intently as the blonde glanced at him then to the brunette. Ruka smiled at her.

"We could be your friends, Sakura-san." with this, Mikan grinned happily and said "Hai! But you should just call me by my name and can I call you by your first names too?" she suggested. Ruka nodded and smiled at her.

"Sure, Mikan" she grinned.

"Yay! thanks, Ruka-pyon!" three pair of eyes stared at her. Two of them were highly amused but one is highly embarrassed.

"R-ruka... P-pyon?" Everyone in the cafeteria stared at the VIP table. They murmured to one another.

_'Whoa, this is the first time I saw Sakura that happy. Most of the time she would just eat then leave.'_

_'Yeah. I have never seen her smile like that.'_

_'Hey, was she always that cheerful?'_

The three heard them clearly. Ruka looked at Natsume who look like he was planning to leave earlier, but Natsume is still glued in his seat staring intently at the brunette who is still munching on her FOOD. Ruka smiled inwardly. Natsume muttered to himself 'tch, pig' he thought that she would never hear him because he muttered that only to himself. No one and I mean no one heard him except her who's across the table, mouth still full of the food.

"What the hell! Who are you calling a pig?" her nerves popped, she swallowed her food and shouted. Natsume slightly narrowed his eyes on her "you" he murmured once again but more softly so that it will be impossible to hear but she suddenly yelled again.

"Me? I am not a pig, you jerk!" this made the three of them, especially him, surprised. How did she manage to hear that? They are sure that at that distance it is impossible to hear whatever Natsume had said... Weird.

* * *

After class...

(Mikan's POV)

I went to my favorite Sakura tree with a book in hand. I sat under it and started to read when I heard someone's familiar voice.

"Why are you here, Loud Mouth?" I looked around but saw no one. Where? Then it spoke again obvious from his voice that he's irritated

"I'm up here, stupid" I looked up to see Natsume, with his shades still on, sitting on a branch. His hands rested behind his head. But really, what he said kinda irritates me.

"I'm not stupid!" I shouted.

"Jeez, little girl. Your making my ears bleed. Why don't you find your own tree?" Her nerve popped.

"I always come here even before you arrive. This is my favorite tree. So, you don't have the right to shoo me away." Natsume looked at me and I could somehow tell he's amused.

"Well, little girl this also happens to be my favorite tree even before this school had been built, so like it or not... I'll stay here."

I turned around, trying to control my temper. The wind blew and I heard a snicker behind me. This guy is a total jerk! The nerve of him!

I faced him, "What?"

He jumped down from the branch and walk past me. "whatever, polka-dots." he said with the usual poker face. ( -_-)

I looked at him, confused on what he said. Polka-dots? Then it suddenly hit me. He was talking about the pattern of my underwear! He must've seen it when the wind blew because I'm wearing a skirt. I felt blood rushed up to my cheeks and shouted. My voice could be heard throughout the school.

"NATSUMEEEEEE! YOUUU PERVEEEEEEEERT!"

* * *

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3... DONE! Yay! Everything that I've wrote was all made up by me.

Fast UD right? Hahaha to tell the truth I already made up to seven chapters before I posted this story. I'm just going to revise the other chapters so I would post faster but after that I am not sure if I could update faster because of some issues. You are free to PM me whenever you like and I will surely reply to you... if you want to that is. Pinoy's out there... PM kayo di rin kailangan english. nosebleed na tayo dito e. hahahha. Hindi ako snob. :)

Once again... Like, ADORE, LOVE LOVE LOVE!

-MitsukaiYuki


	4. The Big News

Sorry for ubeeeeer late update. I decided to chop chop everything. I realized my story is kind of rushed sooo I murdered them chos! Haha! My problem is, I don't know how I would piece everything together so yaaaa. Slow. Haha! Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Big News

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. I sat up lazily and checked the time, 6:55 am. So early, I still wanna sleep! Wait- 6:55? WAAAA! I'm going to be late... again!

I quickly rose from my bed and went towards the bathroom. How the heck can I possibly finish preparing with just 5 minutes? I don't have any powers to speed everything up. I'm just a human, dammit!

Eh- sorry , sorry! Stupid mouth of mine, so bad early in the morning. I took a quick shower then quickly put on my clothes for today. I'll just fix my hair on the way. I grabbed my bag and hurried downstairs. I bid grandpa goodbye before storming out of the house but not before hearing grandpa's complaints about not eating breakfast. Hehe.

I ran all the way to school and while I'm at it, I tied my hair in the usual pigtails hairstyle. I don't know how it looks like but it seems fine. I ran and ran and ran and eventually reached the classroom. I checked the time, 7:15.

Oh no! Today's first class is... Math! Aaaaaah! I'm late and Jin-jin's the teacher which means... I am in so much trouble! No use thinking about it anymore, I'm still late and he's still gonna embarrass me in front of the whole class anyway. I'll just have to face it. I looked at the time and panicked again.

"Ack!" It took me 5 minutes to stand here and panic? Before I get anymore late, I opened the back door quietly so I won't get notice. I crawled behind my classmates who is busy doing something.

"Sakura, what do you think you are doing!" I stopped. Busted. Oh no, here it comes! I stand abruptly and grinned.

"Nothing, sensei!"

Jin-jin pointed his stick at me, "You got some nerve to be 20 minutes late, Sakura!"

"Ahe-he-he sorry." was all I could say.

I could see Jin-jin controlling his temper and I also heard some students snickering. Suddenly, Jin-jin pointed his stick at the direction of my chair. "Sit!"

I saluted before rushing to my seat. "Ha-hai, Sensei!"

"Don't you ever dare to be late again or I'll definitely kick you out!" Knowing Jin-jin, he would definitely do it.

"Good Morning Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka-pyon!" I greeted. Hotaru is working on her invention's as usual, Ruka-pyon is writing something and Natsume is, as usual, sleeping with a manga covering his face.

"Good Morning, Mikan." Ruka-pyon raised his head to look at me and replied with a kind smile while Natsume didn't say anything and didn't even move. This jerk!

"Disaster." Hotaru said while still working with her inventions.

"Huh?"

"You look like a disaster." She suddenly pulled out a hand mirror out of nowhere. I looked at the mirror and saw a... monster.

"Eeek!" I'm a mess! My hair has an unrecognizable hairstyle and it's tangled, my clothes are a mess, my glasses are tilted. For short, everything's a mess! No wonder there are some students laughing earlier. This is so embarrasing!

I quickly tried to fix myself.

"Tch, Idiot." A cold voice said from beside me.

"I'm not an idiot!" I exclaimed.

"Sakura! Annoy me one more time and you're out!" Jinno yelled.

"Oops!" Talk about a bad morning.

* * *

_Ring ring ring_

"Sakura, fix your things and go to the faculty room. Narumi and I have something to discuss with you. Don't be late." He emphasized the last three words. What are we going to discuss about? It's been awhile since they called me.

"Hai!" I replied then turned to the three.

"You guys go ahead. I have to go. Bye, see ya later." I said and went out of the classroom. I rushed to the faculty room since I already angered Jin-jin earlier with my tardiness. I don't wanna do it again coz I'm a good kid. Haha!

I reached the faculty room and slowly opened the door. I peeked inside hoping to find my two teachers. When I did find them, I let myself in and went to where they are sitting.

"Oh good you're here!" Narumi-sensei greeted me cheerfully as he clasped his hands together.

I bowed respectfully to them. "Um, yes?"

Jin-jin ignored my presence and continued reading the book he's holding. Narumi-sensei smiled at me and gestured me to sit down which I accepted. "Mikan-chan, we're planning on holding a program here inside the school which would showcase our students talents and abilities."

"Program? What kind of program?" I asked.

"A contest." He answered.

"And... what is going to be my part in all this?" Narumi-sensei laughed at my question while I just gave him a confused look.

"Let me ask you first a question." he continued after calming himself down.

"What is it, sensei?"

He looked at me seriously. "Are you interested in joining?"

"What? No!" was my immediate answer.

He pouted. "Pleeeeaaase~?"

"I don't want to."

He was about to pout even more— if that was even possible— but Jin-jin stopped him. "Stop that. You look stupid. And stop this nonsense, Narumi." He said, finally putting his book down.

"Okay okay. Fine." He then turned to me. "Actually, what we really be doing is even bigger than a contest. Well, there will still be a contest but what we really intend on holding is a festival. This would be a great chance to show everyone the talents and abilities of our students just like what I told you earlier." He explained to me.

I remained silent.

"We would like you to perform at the opening. Just one performance." He dropped the bomb. This time for real.

"No! I can't. I don't have any talents. I don't know what I would do there." I argued. Seriously, I can't. I really can't. I don't know what I would do on stage. I get so nervous in front of so many people and I will suddenly freeze. I might mess everything up and I might embarrass not only myself but the whole school!

"No buts, Sakura. As a VIP grant, you are required. If you will not do it then it will greatly affect your grades in all subjects." Jin-jin sternly said before standing up and leaving. What? I never heard of such a requirement before! I never hated being a VIP this much!

"But... I'm not the only VIP here, right? There's Natsume, Ruka-pyon and Hotaru." I told Narumi-sensei.

"Ruka-pyon? They already have their own part in this festival."

"Huh? They have?"

Narumi-sensei nodded. "Hotaru would be assisting me in organizing the festival and Ruka would be helping Jinno-sensei."

"How about Natsume? What is he going to do?" I asked since he didn't mention Natsume.

Narumi-sensei chuckled, "Oh, Mikan-chan. He would never participate."

He does have a point. That Natsume will never take part in the festival even if you threaten him with his grades. Unlike me, he doesn't care one bit about his grades.

"So it's settled then." He said when I remained silent.

I looked at Narumi-sensei pleadingly. "Please noooo!"

"Sorry, Mikan-chan no can do. I'm looking forward to your performance~!" He stood up, grabbed his things and left. Before he went out of the door, he turned to me and smiled. "Why don't you sing, dance or play an instrument? I know you can do it." He grinned and left, leaving me sulking.

What the heck am I gonna do?

* * *

End of Chapter 4

* * *

OK! Done. Sorry short. Anyone think it's still fast?


	5. Melody of the Heart

So. To make up for the long time I didn't upload. I made another one. Haha! I was inspired, eh. I got reviews and many viewed this also. So enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor it's characters but this story is mine. :D

* * *

Chapter 5: Melody of the Heart

* * *

I entered the cafeteria in a daze.

What am I going to do? I don't have any talents!

"—n"

What if I screw up and make a fool out of myself again?

"Mi—"

What if I trip on onstage or what if they won't like my performance? Ahhhhh! I can't do this!

"—kan."

Besides, what am I gonna show them? What am I good at besides studying? What am I gonna do? Ugh. How many times must I repeat that?

"Mikan!"

Narumi-sensei said I should sing or dance or play an instrument. Hmm... What if I–

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

**(Normal POV)**

Mikan entered the cafeteria in a daze. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice she already reached their table and is staring blankly at the table. Ruka had been calling her to get her attention ever since she sat down.

"Mikan."

Silence.

"Mikan." He waved at her face.

Still silence.

"Mikan?" and still nothing. Ruka and Hotaru shared a glance before turning their attention to Mikan again.

"What's with her?" Ruka asked in bewilderment.

"Like I know." Hotaru replied to him as she rolled her eyes.

"Mikan!" Ruka shouted at her face but like his previous attempts nothing happened.

"Shut up, Nogi." She glared at him as she stood up and put out something. "This is getting irritating." She said and then...

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"Ow! What's the big idea!" Mikan exclaimed while sitting up from the floor where she landed.

Ruka's eyes widened. "Hotaru! Did you have to do that?" Hotaru returned the gun to where it is previously placed (wherever that is) and sat down.

"Yes, I have to or she won't snap out of it." She said blankly and started eating her food.

Ruka turned to Mikan who have recovered. "Are you alright, Mikan?" He said with concern.

Mikan smiled at him. "Yes. I'm fine." She took out her lunch that her grandpa prepared and started eating like nothing happened.

"Physically and mentally?" Ruka asked in amusement.

Mikan stopped eating and looked at Ruka in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Ruka chuckled. "Just kidding. So, what are you thinking about? You seem distracted earlier."

"I bet she didn't even notice where she is. What did Narumi tell you?" Hotaru said.

Mikan frowned. "You know about the festival?" She asked.

The two nodded.

"Well, they want me to perform at the opening." She said.

"That's great Mikan! What will you do?" Ruka exclaimed.

"Nothing's great with it. I never did something like this before. I can't do it! I don't have any talents!" She said in frustration.

Hotaru suddenly stopped eating and raised an eyebrow at her. "You? A VIP. Doesn't have any talents? Are you kidding?" Ruka also found it a bit ridiculous.

"Yeah, Mikan. Do you sing? Dance?" Ruka asked.

"I'm not good at that." She sulked.

Hotaru just shook her head and proceeded with eating. Mikan looked around and turned back to the two.

"Hey, where is Natsume?" She asked noticing his absence.

Ruka shrugged. "Don't know. He's just sleeping somewhere. You know him." He answered.

Mikan nodded then decided to eat and worry about her problem later.

* * *

_Ring ring ring_

The bell rang, signal of the end of class. Natsume never came back after that. He has an annoying habit—according to Mikan—of skipping classes thinking that classes are boring and would only attend when he wants to.

_Seriously, why did he even bother going to school anyway?_ She thought.

"Mikan, Hotaru and I will be going first. We have something important to do, okay?" Ruka said from the door with Hotaru just beside him. Mikan looked at them and nodded. "Okay! Take care. Bye!" She waved at them and only Ruka waved back. Well, you know Hotaru. Mikan turned her attention back to things which she is currently organizing.

After a few minutes, she stood up and went out of the classroom. She doesn't want to go home yet. She decided to roam around the school to past the time. She passed by the library seeing that a few students, probably those hardworking students, decided to stay at the library. She passed by the art room which is empty but the work of the students are on display and Mikan thought how amazing their school is. She also passed by the faculty and suddenly she remembered about this morning's news.

She walked around some more and eventually reached the auditorium. For some reason, she felt this sudden urge to go inside and so she did. As expected, the auditorium was empty and dark. The only source of light is the lights on the stage. She slowly walked closer to the stage and saw a grand piano positioned in the middle. She noticed that the light is pointing directly at the piano kind of like spotlight.

She went up the stage and approached the piano. At first she just stood there. Then slowly she raised her hand and touched the piano. A sudden feeling of familiarity rushed through her as she gasped and quickly drew back her hand.

She blinked. _What was that?_

And again for some reason instead of being scared and running away as fast and as far away as she could, she sat at the chair instead and stared at the piano keys. Does she play? No. She never played before. Not once did she ever touched a piano, only a music box. She raised her hand and pushed a random key. She pushed another one, and another one. She grew comfortable with what she's doing that she used two hands to play, unconsciously.

Before she knew it, she's already playing a song. She let her hands and heart do all the work while she let her mind relaxed from everything. Suddenly, she played a familiar tune and she abruptly stopped, startled by how many times she felt a familiar feeling just by touching a piano and playing on it. She tried to remember that familiar tune and decided to play it again. Who knows maybe she would get something out of this and might actually learn something new.

Mikan took a deep breath before positioning her hands to play again. She closed her eyes and played the tune she wants to play. She noticed that the song she played was incomplete. She would suddenly stop and would play again. It was like skipping a note or notes. But she didn't mind it. She played an incomplete song but there is no denying that even though it's incomplete the song is still beautiful. Imagine it to be complete, it would be even more beautiful.

Suddenly, and idea pops in her head.

_Why don't I play piano at the opening? And have someone help me sing the song?_

No.

Everyone would be busy with their own work to be bothered. She wouldn't want to be a burden to anyone since her part in the festival is only this and it would be easier if her nerves won't betray her.

_Maybe, I should just play? But what song?_

She thought about this carefully when suddenly, she heard a door closes. Not loud but enough for her to hear. She ran to the door as fast as she can to see if anyone was there but there was none. She saw how deserted the hallway was and so she dismissed it as the wind. Besides, she forgot to close the door earlier when she entered. The wind must have caused it to close.

Seeing that it's already getting dark, she went out of the auditorium and made sure to close the door this time before leaving the school and walk back home with a strange feeling.

_Well, at least I discovered a talent I never knew I have._

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Sorry if you found something wrong. I'm not that good explaining these things haha. Gomen. Hope u still enjoyed that. By the way, the incomplete song she played is a secret. Haha you'll find out what is it and why it's a secret in the following chapters but not now.

-MitsukaiYuki


	6. Impressions

Hey everyone! How's it going? Haha. I'll inform you in advance that I'm not good at describing the festival part since I never experienced one in my school. So here's a Natsume and Mikan moment! I feel as though they interact less that's why I made this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 6: Impressions.

* * *

_Not everything we see is the truth._

_—_

**(Normal POV)**

_What song should I play?_

Mikan played with the tip of her hair while looking outside the window, deep in thought. She's been thinking about the song she would play at the opening of the festival ever since the class started. She doesn't know what to play because she never even touched a piano. She wants everything to be perfect since it's her first time performing and she wants to please everyone with it.

"Good morning my lovely students~!" Narumi's cheerful voice broke through her thoughts and brought her back to reality. She looked up at Narumi who is grinning at them.

"I have an announcement!" Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"We're holding an event which I know would excite you all. We would like everyone to participate in this event because this also affects your grades—" A grumpy voice interrupted Narumi from speaking.

"Stop beating around the bush, Narumi. Must you do this every time?" Jinno entered the classroom with his usual grumpy expression. Narumi smiled at him and turned to the class again. He could see their anticipation.

"We're going to have a festival." Cheers are heard after that. Festival means no classes and lessons and no boring subject teachers!

"When is it going to be?" One student asked.

"In three weeks. We'll start preparing tomorrow." The class cheered again except for the three who already knows. Hotaru, Ruka and Mikan just sighed. Natsume is nowhere to be seen again. When Mikan asked the two, they would only shrugged and tell her that they don't know or care, Hotaru saying the latter. Of course Ruka would never say that he doesn't care!

"Mikan-chan, please follow me outside. I have something to tell you." Narumi's voice broke through her thoughts. She looked up at him and noticed everyone staring. Unable to take the stares of her classmates, she stood up and followed Narumi outside.

"Sooo... How's the planning going? What are you gonna be doing?" Narumi asked her excitedly after they closed the door.

"Well, um... I'm going to play an instrument... and PROBABLY sing." She said emphasizing the word _probably_. She's unable to decide whether she should sing while playing the piano or just play.

Narumi clasped his hands together and smiled at her, "That's a great idea, Mikan! What instrument are you going to play? We'll help you prepare the instrument you'll be using."

"The piano." She simply answered.

Narumi looked surprised for a minute and gasped, "I didn't know you could play the piano, Mikan-chan!"

Mikan smiled sheepishly, "Me too, I didn't know." She muttered.

"So have you decided on the song you would be playing?"

Mikan shook her head.

"No. Not yet. I can't think of anything at the moment."

Narumi pondered at this.

"Why don't you think of a song that best describe your feelings or your life? You could also dedicate it to someone. What you want to say. Your experiences. Hope that helps!" He suggested.

Mikan smiled at him.

"Yes. Thank you, Narumi-sensei!"

Narumi smiled at her before looking at his watch. He then handed her a brown envelope which she received with a confused expression.

"Can you please give that to Natsume, Mikan-chan? I haven't seen him for a while now and it's very important. Please give it to him and no matter what you do, do not open it, okay?" Narumi smiled at her once more before leaving without waiting for her answer. Mikan was left wondering why Narumi chose her to give Natsume the envelope. He could have asked either Ruka or Hotaru considering those two are much closer to Natsume than her.

She shook her head. She never and would never understand Narumi's way of thinking.

_Time to look for the jerk_, she thought.

* * *

Mikan looked everywhere for Natsume but she still couldn't find him. She already checked all the possible places he could be in the school. Ruka told her that Natsume is somewhere inside the school premises because all three of them went to school together but Natsume decided to cut classes. Where could that jerk be?

Due to running around for hours, she felt so exhausted that she went to where her sakura tree is and decided to sit under it. Narumi excused her from her classes since he said that it's an important matter and the envelope must be delivered to Natsume. She also asked Narumi why he chose her to be the one who should give it to Natsume when he passed by her but Narumi dramatically told her why.

**Flashback**

"Narumi-sensei! Why should I be the one to give this envelope to him? There's Ruka and Hotaru who is much closer to him than me."

Narumi stared at her then, "because you're my cute daughter who I love so much and who is very kind to give Natsume that envelope!" He said dramatically.

Mikan rolled her eyes at his dramatic display. She then continued to find Natsume knowing she wouldn't get any normal answer to her normal question.

**End of Flashback**

She sighed and closed her eyes. She enjoyed the tranquility of the place. The wind blows calmly and she could hear it whisper to her ears like a lullaby to put her into a peaceful slumber. She opened her eyes and watched in amazement as the flowers danced gracefully with the wind to an unsung song.

_Song_. She then remembered her problem. What song would be perfect to sing? It shouldn't be a sad song since it's not appropriate to sing and play a sad song at the opening of a happy event. Suddenly, Narumi's words earlier entered her mind and she couldn't help but think it's a great idea.

_Why don't you think of a song that best describe your feelings or your life? You could also dedicate it to someone. What you want to say. Your experiences._

My feelings? My life and experiences? What I want to say?

Though it's a great idea, it's still hard to think of the perfect song.

She continued to watch as the flowers and the wind danced around her and unconsciously started to hum a tune that entered her mind. She just sat there under her favorite Sakura Tree humming a tune she just thought about while watching the amazing scene in front of her that she didn't notice the figure resting at the branch of the tree who woke up after hearing someone approaching.

He was about to throw her an insult that she just rudely disturbed his sleep but stopped when he heard her softly humming. He decided to listen to her for a while. He has a feeling she wasn't used to sing a lot so he let her be... _for now_. Surprisingly, she's not that bad. He waited for her to stop singing then proceeded to his original plan. _Insult her_.

He suddenly jumped down and landed beside her which made Mikan jump in surprise. "I didn't know pigs can sing." He said in an attempt to insult her which worked.

Mikan looked at him with wide eyes. Her heart jumped out of her chest at the same time she jumped in surprise. Who wouldn't be surprise? Someone suddenly jumped down from the tree! And it's the jerk she's been looking for!

Mikan stood up abruptly, "WHAT THE HELL! YOU SCARED ME, YOU JERK! AND I'M NOT A PIG!" She yelled at him with all her might but he just covered his ears in annoyance.

"Will you shut up, idiot! You're making my ears bleed!"

Mikan glared at him which he gladly returned. The glaring contest went on for a while but Mikan suddenly remembered why she's looking for him. Mikan broke the glaring contest with a sighed and handed him the envelope.

"Here."

Natsume looked at the envelope then back at Mikan before taking the envelope none too gently which annoyed her more. "What's this?" He asked with a bored voice.

"How should I know. Narumi-sensei told me to give it to you and besides it's not mine to look at." She sat down again and remained silent.

Natsume stared at Mikan then turned his attention to the brown envelope in his hands. No doubt, it's _that_. Good thing she didn't open it or she would have been in trouble. He decided to open it later when they go home. He still had to insult this pig beside him.

"Hey, Natsume." He was a bit surprised when she suddenly talked.

"hn."

"Have you ever felt like something is missing from your life?" He didn't expect to hear _that_ from _her_.

He remained silent.

Mikan then realized what she just blurted out without thinking, "Ah. Sorry. You don't have to answer. It was just a random questio—"

"Are you really that overly cheerful pig?" He interrupted her.

"WHY YOU—"

"Shut up. I'm right beside you. No need to shout." He interrupted her again. She was starting to get annoyed because he would always interrupt her and he just called her pig. Again. She calmed herself down to prevent herself from strangling him to death. She looked away from him and he did the same. They just looked at what's in front of them. Natsume stood still not bothered by how long he stood there while Mikan sat comfortably at the ground.

Silence.

Neither of them moved or said anything. The silence continued for a while but Mikan seemed to love breaking silence and so she did. By asking another random question that is.

"Natsume what's your first impression of me?"

He remained silent while she waited patiently for his answer. A moment passed and Natsume suddenly walked towards the school without saying anything while Mikan silently followed him with her eyes confused but then looked down. Looks like she won't get an answer from him.

"You're a stubborn idiotic pig."

She looked up at him to see that he had stopped and has his back on her. She was surprised to even received an answer from him. He's not the type of person who would answer every question. Though it's an insult she knew he had given her his answer.

She smiled as she suddenly thought of something.

Looks like he isn't as bad as she thought.

"Stop smiling like that. You look creepy, pig."

Or not.

In an instant her smile vanished and was replaced by a scowl. She abruptly stood up and chased after him while yelling at him that if she ever catch him he would face hell to which he would reply that she would _never ever_ catch him.

What was his first impression of her? He also didn't know, a fangirl maybe? But what he said was just a part of it. And he just wants to insult her since he found it very amusing, contrary to what she feels when he does.

What happens next? We'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

End of Chapter 6

* * *

Thank you very much to those who reviewed the last chapter! I'll do my best in the festival part! I swear it's not that easy to create Natsume and Mikan moments. I'm actually more on the romantic part. But I'll still try my best. Those silent readers... please review it means so much to me! Onegai.

-MitsukaiYuki


	7. Preparation for the Festival (Part I)

Whoooop! I wracked my brain for this. Really. It's really hard to think of the prize. I told you I'm not gooood at this. Waaaaaa. Sorry if I write something wrong okay? I'm so sleepy while writing the prize so sorry if I made a mistake. Please enjoy it anyway! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and it's characters!

* * *

Chapter 7: Preparation for the Festival Part 1

* * *

It was an ordinary day where birds sang along with the song of nature. Where the flowers of the sakura tree danced along with the wind as usual. A perfect day to relax and just do nothing. A perfect day to watch the clouds above us. Indeed, it was a very calm and peaceful day. But that doesn't seem to be the case for class 1-B of Gakuen Alice.

_"I told you we should do a maid café!"_

_"You just wanted to cosplay! No way, let's do a haunted house instead."_

_"No! I hate scary things! I'd rather do the maid café."_

_"How about a play? We'll create our own story and that should make it interesting."_

_"That's so boring! There are lots of good-looking guys in our class, how about a host club?"_

_"Huh? I can only see two handsome guys here. Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama. You'll just embarrass yourselves. Hahaha!"_

_"You—"_

"P-please c-calm down e-everyone!"

The substitute teacher nervously _tried_ to calm the class down but it seems to have the opposite effect because they went wild more. Yeah. They are currently arguing about what their class would do at the festival. From the substitute teacher's point of view, its like a zoo with the animals gone wild but from the class' point of view, it's a war. You might think that they are exaggerating but in fact, it was a sudden announcement that made them like that.

**(Flashback)**

ATTENTION TO ALL HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS. THIS YEAR'S SCHOOL FESTIVAL WILL BE A COMPETION BETWEEN CLASSES AND LEVELS. THERE WILL BE THREE WINNER FROM EACH LEVEL AND AN OVERALL WINNER. THE REWARDS ARE AS FOLLOWS:

1ST PLACE — 30,000 Additional points in the next exams, free meal (A only) with a week duration of the school providing school supplies.

2ND PLACE — 20,000 Free meal in the cafeteria and school supplies are provided by the school for a month.

3RD PLACE — 10,000 Free meal in the cafeteria. Meal A and B only.

OVERALL — 50,000 and EXEMPTION FOR THE NEXT EXAMS. Free meal in the cafeteria. (All meals)

THE WINNERS WILL BE JUDGED BY POPULARITY OF THE CLASS IN THE SCHOOL FESTIVAL. Note that the overall winner will only be rewarded with the prize for the overall winner.

After reading the announcement, everyone could only think of one thing. _We must win._

**(End of Flashback)**

"Everyone, remember we MUST win that competition!"

"Yeah, we know! Just imagine being exempted from the exams and passing all subjects! Especially that tormenting Math exam. I'm getting excited!"

"That's why we should think of what we will do at the festival now. If we want to win then we should make use of our advantages to the max! And speaking of advantages..." The girl trailed off and all of them looked at the said advantages sitting at the back who are in their own world. They are not listening nor are they cooperating.

_This is gonna be hard_, they thought.

Natsume is sleeping as usual with a different manga on his face. Ruka seems to be busy writing something and based on his expression, he shouldn't be disturbed. Hotaru is reading a book about famous inventors and their inventions and her gun is rested on top of her desk showing a warning: _Disturb me and you're dead._

They shivered as they recalled the first time they saw the baka gun in action. Though the victim doesn't seem to mind, they saw the aftermath of the incident. A bruise. Ever since then they knew not to mess with the Baka gun. They sighed.

Then their gaze fell on the very first victim of the said gun who is busy daydreaming. They exchanged a look with each other and a plan was formed then.

"Uh, guys maybe let's start with the leader! It's more organized that way. Anyone who wants to volunteer?" A guy named Aki started.

"Yeah. Let's do it like that. But who will?" A girl named Rei said.

"None? Then—" A girl then interrupted Aki.

"How about Sakura-san? She's responsible enough."

Mikan snapped out of her daydream when she heard her name. The other three also looked at the front. "Eh?" Mikan said. She didn't really heard what they were talking about earlier since she's busy thinking of the song.

"We said you should be the leader for the festival. You're the only person responsible enough to be the leader here."

"Eh? But—" she wanted to protest.

"Sakura-san please. We really don't know what to do and we really want to win. And it's not like you're busy with some other things with the school festival and you don't have any boyfriend who'll get upset with your busy schedules either, right?" A girl with blond hair said. Hotaru's eyes narrowed. She's not liking how things are turning out. She knew Mikan is stressed enough with the role Narumi asked her to play and now they're dumping another burden on her and not to mention secretly insulting her too.

"Fine. She'll do it." Hotaru said calmly.

Mikan, Natsume, Ruka and the whole class turned to look at her in surprise though Natsume looked at her with the usual bored expression. Hotaru turned to Mikan and said, "You'll do it."

Before Mikan could protest again Aki clapped his hands together. "Okay, so Sakura-san is the leader. Then will you please Sakura-san."

"Wha– what do I do, Hotaru? I never did this before." Mikan turned to her friend. Who in turn looked at her pleading face and sighed. "Just ask them what they want to do and tell them what you think and what we should do."

"That's it?" Hotaru nodded. Mikan sighed. She's really not used to these things. "Okay then." she muttered to herself then stood up and went to the front where the substitute teacher is tensely standing. She smiled at him and faced the class.

"I'm not really use to these things like leading but I'll do my best. Now, what do you want to do guys?" Mikan talked so naturally as if it was something she do everyday and Hotaru is impressed by this. Some people are also surprised but didn't say anything and just focused on the discussion.

"We want an activity that will help us win." The girl with the blond hair said as she played with her blond hair.

"Of course, that's quite obvious already. Who would want to lose anyway. I meant the activity you guys have in mind. Maybe we can do something that everyone wants because it will be difficult for us to work together if we don't agree on some things and it will only make us lose the competition. So, any ideas?"

The blonde glared at Mikan because what she said just humiliated her. In fact, some of their classmates laughed at her and she didn't like it one bit but Mikan who is fully aware of her glare just ignored her which made her more angry.

A girl with brown hair raised her hand. "Yes, Reika-san?" Mikan called.

"I want to do a maid café because I like cosplay."

"I like cosplay too but why maid?" Another girl with blue hair said.

"Yeah, there are tons to chose from."

"I don't know about you girls but I want to do a host club. I want to show people my charms." A guy named Takeda said.

"You and what charms?" Reika said then laughed. The others also laughed with her.

"Hey that's mean! What charm? This charm." He said and pointed to his face and posed. Mikan held back her laugh as to not to be rude. "Okay guys, next. Anymore ideas?"

"Let's do a play!" A girl who is obviously a fan of books shouted.

The class looked at her and and shook their heads animatedly. "No way!"

"A haunted house!" Some people exchanged glances with each other. Some seems to not mind but some are scared and hates ghosts. "No!"

"What do we do we can't decide..."

Mikan contemplated at this.

"Just do everything rather than be idiots that keep arguing about these trivial things." Hotaru said without looking away from her book. For the first time since they started talking about the school festival, Hotaru suggested something

"but we can't possibly do all those!" the class protested.

"It's possible." She said.

Mikan looked up to the class again as she thought of something. "That's right. We'll do everything!" She said. The class looked at her like she's crazy or something.

"Don't look at me like that. As Hotaru said, It's possible to do all those activity you've suggested so far. Well, except the Haunted house. We can't collaborate it with the three. I also have another activity in mind. Since we have a large classroom it's an advantage for us." Mikan explained to them. _Is this really the first time she did this?_ They thought.

"What activity?" Hotaru asked.

"RPG." She smiled. Hotaru totally getting what Mikan have in mind nodded to show she approve of it.

"Role Playing Game? But how can we do all that?" Aki asked.

"Well, you see we can..."

* * *

Ring... Ring... Ring...

"Yeah let's do that! I agree!"

"It's fine with me."

Mikan smiled and congratulated herself that she went through it without any trouble. She then went to her seat and took a paper and a pen from her bag and turned to the three people.

"I can't eat with you guys this time. I've got something to do. I'll eat lunch with you guys at the next break. Bye see you later!" she said and hurriedly went out of the classroom.

Mikan went to the faculty room to talk with Narumi. "Narumi-sensei, may I use the piano in the auditorium? I want to write a song that I will perform at the opening of the school festival." She asked Narumi since he is the one in charge of the auditorium because he alsways use it for his class activities.

"Of course you can!" He smiled at her and gave her the key.

"Thank you! I'll give this back later. Bye!" She bowed then ran to the auditorium. She can't waste anymore time since composing a song isn't as easy as singing it. And she never composed a song before. Woah, seems like recently she's been doing a lot of things for the first time.

Mikan opened the door and went inside. The auditorium is empty again. She quickly went to the piano and started to push the keys randomly. When she like a tune she would write it down so she could remember it along with the lyrics she made up.

While composing, she's thinking of the life she used to live when she still hadn't meet those three people. An empty and lonely life. Meeting them changed her in a blink. With Hotaru's first word of advice to her, she immediately believed her words and did them without thinking. How they came to first name basis started by Ruka and how she met the unimaginable jerk and cold but mysterious person by the name of Natsume.

She used to be alone. Trying so hard to be strong and enduring all those bullying. She admit that the bullying didn't stop. There is still some 'accidents' here and there but she doesn't seem to mind so much right now. Those and this time are different. Those time she's alone. This time she has friends.

Her song still has a long way to go but at least she has started to form a few sentences and a matching tune to it. The break ended and Mikan decided to return to class. She still has to help organize the activity they would do. She already explained to them and they understand so it wouldn't be too hard.

This year's festival is going to be one heck of a festival for her. It's the only festival she has to do so much. Well good luck to her.

* * *

Sorry it's short but please don't forget to review and let me know what you think! The activity they would do is still a secret though it's kind of obvious already. You can **guess**! I'll mention your username in the next chapter if you're right! Why? I'm just bored. Haha! XD

-MitsukaiYuki


	8. Preparation for the Festival (Part II)

Something mysterious will happen this chapter and Mikan's courage will be put to test. Hotaru is also protective of her this chapter and she's mostly annoyed and pissed. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 8: Preparation for the Festival part 2

* * *

Darkness.

I could only see darkness around me. I walked around more but it was still darkness that greeted me. Where am I? Am I dreaming?

_"Hey!"_

Suddenly, I heard a voice from somewhere. It was loud and clear but when I look around to see where it came from, I saw nothing.

_"What do you want?"_

It's a different voice this time. The first voice I heard sounds so familiar to me like I know the owner by heart. The second one gives me the feeling like I should know who it belongs to.

_"Ano... ne, am I pitiful?"_

Huh? What is this? Why am I hearing this? Who are you? There are so many things I want to ask but I can only stand in the middle of this darkness and listen to those voices. I closed my eyes and stood still.

_"Huh? What are you saying?"_

Yeah. What is it that makes you say such a thing?

_"No, nothing! Forget about it."_

What? Why? The voice sounded so sad but controlled. I noticed how the voice tried to suppress the feeling of sadness. The owner of the sad voice doesn't want to worry the other.

_"You... Are you being bullied again?"_

Bullied, huh? So it's like that. That must be the reason why the other is sad.

"..."

Wait... Why isn't the other voice saying something? Why isn't it comforting the other or insisted what happened? What's happening? Suddenly, I heard a sob. I opened my eyes only to see not darkness but a place full of trees, flowers. It's a garden. The flowers bloomed very beautifully. There are different kinds. The trees matched the scenery as well and leaves, petals danced around with the wind.

I looked around and saw two figures sitting close to each other. One is crying and the other just looked away and stayed silent. Like waiting for something. After a while, the crying stopped and spoke again.

"Thank you... for staying silent and letting me cry it all out. If you had hugged me or said comforting words, I would have relied on you more after this and I don't want that. I want to be able to cry and wipe my tears all by myself like standing up with my own efforts after the fall."

The other figure nodded.

"Tell me whenever you feel like it. I'll listen. Don't mind what they say. You're more than you think you are. You're strong." That is an advice I can relate to.

But who are they? Those two figures. I can't see them clearly. They're all blurred from my vision unlike my surrounding that's clear. I turn my head from side to side to see if I can see anymore person but I saw none. I returned my gaze to the two blurred figures in front of me but to my surprise they're both gone. I turned around and this time the garden disappeared. I'm back in the darkness I was once in.

I decided to lay down on where I was standing since I know that no matter how much I walk, I wouldn't get anywhere in this darkness. I closed my eyes. Who knows, I might wake up from this dream if I try to fall asleep here. Weird, I know but it's worth the try.

Silence went on for a few more before I heard a faint sound. It wasn't talking like the voices I heard earlier but this time it was humming. And this time, it was an unfamiliar voice. Though I was uncertain if I ever met the owner of the voice. I like hearing it. It sounds so comforting. Then I felt so tired all of a sudden as my consciousness slip from me. It was faint but before I completely lose my consciousness, I heard the voice whisper.

_Stay away from the dark._

I abruptly sat up. I noticed my heavy breathing and how much sweaty I've become. What was that dream? Those two figures... Who are they? What does those last words mean? I don't know how I can tell but I feel as though those last words are for me. I turned to look at my clock and saw how horribly late I was.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. Oh no, I'm in charge with our class' activity preparation!

I quickly grab my towel and sprinted towards the bathroom. A quick shower should be enough for a late student, don't you think?

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" I breathed out as soon as I opened the door of our classroom. Some of my classmates paid no attention to me at all and a few greeted me and of course I greeted back. I went towards where my seat is supposed to be and found three vacant seats beside it which is very unusual. At least Hotaru and Ruka-pyon should be here.

"Hey! Where's Natsume, Ruka-pyon and Hotaru?" I asked the person in front of me.

"Imai-san and Nogi-san are in the teachers room. I haven't seen Hyuuga-san at all since morning." He said.

"Ah. Okay, thank you!" I smiled at him then sat down on my chair. Natsume is probably lazing around somewhere. I decided to write down my plans for the festival while waiting for Narumi-sensei and the others.

"Late again. VIP students are so lucky." I heard someone say but I didn't look nor say anything. I just pretended not to hear anything. I knew who it was.

"Yeah, they get to laze around whenever they want. That's why some people get so arrogant and conceited."

"I know right?" Another girl agreed and they laughed their slutty laugh.

Seriously, don't they have something better to do?

"Look, pretending not to hear anything. What an actress! Maybe that's why Imai-san, Ruka-sama and Natsume-sama hang out with her. They don't know her true nature. A pretentious bitch." The girl with blonde hair said and they laughed again. She's also the one who spoke first.

"Oh. How brave of you to describe yourself, Yamada Keiko."

I looked up at the person who suddenly spoke just like the girls who are talking. Hotaru crossed her arms over her chest and she looks annoyed. Ruka-pyon stood beside her not even stopping whatever's coming. Natsume also came with them with the usual bored expression.

"Imai-san..." Said one of Yamada's croonies.

"Get out of my way before I blast your irritating mouths." She said and at once the girls cleared a path for them.

"Be careful with every words that comes out of your stupid mouths. Who knows, maybe someday that will be your downfall." she said and then they walked towards where I am and sat down.

"Don't get the wrong idea, baka. I hate people who talk about how I don't know something." Hotaru said to me after sitting down and I know that everyone heard it too.

"I didn't! I don't know anything." I quickly said to my own defense and grinned at her.

"Baka." She rolled her eyes at me.

Suddenly, the door opened and Narumi-sensei came inside. "Good morning everyone~!"

Some greeted back and some didn't. "So, how's our class doing? Have you discuss what activity you'll be doing for the festival?"

With the mention of the word festival, everyone's attention is on Narumi-sensei. At last.

"Yes."

"Oh~! What activity? And who's in charge?" He asked excitedly.

I raised my hand and Narumi-sensei looked at me in surprise. "Mikan-chan? You're in charge?" I nodded at him. I know what he's thinking that's why I smiled at him in assurance.

I told him our class' plans for the festival and he looked surprise again. "You can't do all that! It's impossible~!" He said.

"It's possible. That's why we'll do a rpg. We can also do Haunted house. I found a way to connect it to the others." I said and he nodded.

"Okay then, we'll start preparing today. Other class will started working yesterday. Do you have any materials?"

"We can always order it from the store." One student said.

"Order it from us. What materials will we be needing?" Another said and we started discussing everything that needed to be discuss.

* * *

We started with our plans that day. Luckily, everyone helped. Well, except with the three usual people. Hotaru and Ruka-pyon is understandable. They're preparing for the program with Narumi-sensei and Jinno-sensei. Natsume, however, does not want to do anything and everyone didn't even complain. I tried asking for his help with organizing some things but he...

"Natsume help me with this." I said.

He looked away and said, "Do it yourself."

How cold. After saying that he turned his back from me and went to who knows where. I don't understand him. Sometimes he'll tease me to no end and sometimes he gives me the cold shoulder.

A girl approached me, "Can you please put this in the janitor's room? Narumi-sensei asked me to do this but I have something to do." She said and handed me a sand paper. A black one. She left without waiting for me to reply and I with nothing to do, stupidly did just what she asked me to do.

I left the classroom and headed for the janitor's room. I opened the door and to my surprise, it's open. Usually, it's locked and you had to ask the janitor for the key but I forgot. It seems I don't have to. Though, I find it strange that the room is dark and unlocked.

It happened so fast. One minute I was at the doorway and one minute someone pushed me and locked me inside. With no source of light. I hate this. I'm afraid of the dark. I don't want this. Let me out!

"Let me out! Who's there? Help me! Let me out!" I shouted at the top of my voice.

"Are you stupid or what? Don't you remember? This janitor's room is the old one. They're currently building the new one." I heard a voice of a woman outside.

"Who are you? Let me out!"

"Yeah right. I'll you out when hell freezes over. You can rot in there. No one is passing by here anymore so no one will hear you scream." I suddenly remembered the owner of the voice. Yamada Keiko. Stupid me, I should have known.

"Yamada, Let me out of here!" I screamed and pounded on the door.

"So you've recognize me. Too bad you won't get out of there. Oh, I remembered a rumor about that room. Some say that a student committed suicide in there that's why they decided to build a new one." She said.

"Because the soul of the student is haunting that place. Some students said they saw him. He look so tired. He has broken glasses and he's covered in blood. Searching for someone like him who's been bullied and taking the soul with him..." She said and her voice trailed off and I heard nothing more.

I pounded on the door again. "Yamada!"

No reply.

"Yamada, let me out of here!" I screamed again.

I don't like scary stories. I hate them to the core. And right now, I'm scared. So scared. I can't see anything. And my imaginations are toying with me right now. Is this it? What ny dream is pertaining to?

Stay away from the dark.

I should have known right when the girl gave me a black sandpaper. She's one of Yamada's cronies.

I didn't give up. I continued to pound on the door even though my hands are aching from pain in so much pounding. I'm crying now. My tears don't seem to stop. I'm so scared. So scared! Please, anyone. Let me out! Let me out of here!

I heard a wierd noise and I stopped pounding.

It's just a mouse.

I convinced myself over and over again. I sat down and hugged my knees. I dreamed of the darkness this morning but I wasn't this scared. No. This is reality. That's why this is much scarier because this is real. I stayed like that for who knows how long. Trying to comfort myself every time I hear wierd noises that scared me. I don't know what happened after that.

(End of Mikan's POV)

"She must be so scared right now." Yamada and her cronies laughed.

"Yeah. You're a genius. Inventing that ridiculous scary story. She must be crying right now. I would pay any amount just to see that."

"Yeah! I know, I would. How long has she been there?" Another girl asked.

"Four hours. That should teach her a lesson." Yamada smirked.

"Teach who a lesson?" A voice suddenly spoke from behind them.

"Uh..."

"What a surprise. I caught you again. Didn't I already tell you, your stupid mouths will be your downfall. Now, where is she?" Hotaru asked them in a deadly tone. Ruka and Natsume are with her.

Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume stood in front of the janitor's room with Narumi, Jinno, Yamada and the rest of the class behind them.

"Open this." Hotaru glared at Yamada who got scared and quickly unlocked the door.

"Light." A student took out a flashlight and gave it to Hotaru who gave it to Yamada.

"Why is there no freaking light here?"

"This is the old janitor's room. The light is broken here and the school didn't find the need to repair it." Yamada answered her.

"I know."

The others sweat dropped. _Then why are you asking?_

"Mikan?" Ruka called out.

No reply.

"If anything happened to that baka, Yamada. You and your friends will never get out of here alive." Hotaru threatened them. Yamada and her group shivered in response.

"Hotaru let's just find her. It's been four hours already." Ruka said to her and Yamada and the others are thankful to him for stopping Hotaru.

Then they caught sight of a figure lying on the floor. Mikan! They went to her and found her unconscious. Hotaru glared at Yamada again.

"Natsume, carry her. Bring her to the infirmary and don't leave her until we get there. Ruka we'll go with sensei to the office. Yamada and the cronies. Office. The others, continue with your work." She said with authority. The others couldn't do a thing but to follow her instructions.

"Why am I the one to carry her." Natsume grumbled.

"Because I said so. Now go." Hotaru said and left with the others leaving Natsume and the unconcious Mikan who is still on the floor.

Natsume sighed and carried her. Traces of crying can be easily seen from her face. They arrived at the infirmary in no time and Natsume placed her down on one of the beds and sat down on the chair beside it. He just had to wait for those two but damn this isn't the right time to sit there and wait patiently.

"What happened to her?" The school nurse asked when she went in but Natsume didn't say a thing and ignored her completely.

"Is he asleep I wonder?" The nurse thought out loud.

She went to Mikan's bed, inhaled and exhaled then smirked. She mouthed 'finally' and took out a syringe. She aimed for Mikan's neck. When the needle is just a few inches from Mikan's neck a voice interrupted her and a hand stopped her from moving. There beside her stood Natsume who is supposed to be sleeping in a sitting position at the opposite side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a deadly tone.

"What do you think? She's such a sweet lady. Do you think you can stop me?" She said with full confidence and a wicked smile formed in her face.

"Of course I can. I advice you to leave now if you don't want a scene." Natsume warned her.

Outside, Narumi shouted Mikan's name in panic along with few other students and Natsume and the nurse clearly heard that. The nurse hissed realizing her failure and escaped from the infirmary's window just when Narumi opened the door and ran to Mikan.

"Mikan-chan~!" Narumi wailed.

"Shut up, you'll wake her." Natsume glared at Narumi before going out of the infirmary with Ruka going with him. Hotaru stayed and went to Mikan who is now awake after hearing Narumi's worried voice.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Don't play I-can't-remember-I-have-amnesia. You're in the infirmary." Hotaru said.

_How cruel_, they thought.

Mikan mouthed an 'O' and nodded. She remembered now. She got locked by Yamada and her group in the old janitor's room and she lost consciousness from being so scared.

"How are you feeling now, Mikan?" Narumi asked her seriously.

"I'm fine, narumi-sensei." She smiled at him to show how fine she is but the truth is she's been bothered by her dream when she lost consciousness. No scratch that. It was a nightmare. There was a woman lunging for her neck but was thrown away from her by something also she didn't see.

What does it mean? And why does she keep on having strange dreams. The first dream and what it told her... came true. Let's just hope the second one will not.

"Yamada and her friends got suspended and are not allowed to participate in the festival. And if ever we won, they won't benefit from it." Hotaru told her.

"What? Why?" Mikan asked.

"Because it's an offense. Bullying is an offence."

"Can't you hold it off? I mean, we need all the help we could get for the preparation. Everyone wants to win this."

"You are so stupidly kind." Hotaru said and rolled her eyes at her.

"We'll consider it, Mikan." Narumi said and smiled at her.

"Be thankful she's stupid, Yamada." Hotaru said to Yamada and her group who's standing at the doorway. "Hotaru!"

"Eh? Where's Ruka and Natsume?" Mikan asked noticing the absence of the two.

"Busy with something." Hotaru answered her and she nodded in understanding.

"I'm hungry." She said as her stomach growled and she blushed in embarrassment. Everyone laughed at her. "Don't laugh!"

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Done! Thank you for reviewing! And to those who favorited my story. I'll try to update faster.

-MitsukaiYuki


	9. Preparation for the Festival (Part III)

I feel like I repeated some lines. Oh, well. Whatever. I tried to update faster. Someone is doubtful here. Someone is lost in his/her own thoughts, unable to see resolve. Some came barging in so casually.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Nope.

* * *

Chapter 9: Preparation for the Festival part 3

* * *

_Understanding one's meaning._

_—_

* * *

The sky slowly darkened just after the sun started to set. The animals hissed as if they knew that something is coming and is about to take place in the woods. The ghastly wind kept whispering and shadows keep chasing each other as night completely took over. And the temperature dropped as the night deepened.

Pant... Pant...

The sound of someone running.

Thud... Thud...

Running away from someone. Or something. Terrified.

Pant... Pant...

"Who—pant—who are you?"

Wishhh... Wishhh...

"How very brave of you to hunt in my territory." A very cold voice said. The kind of voice that send shivers down your spine. The kind that make you quiver in fear.

Swish... The wind whispered a warning again. Something dangerous. It's coming. It's close.

It's like the face to face of a predator and its prey. Only, the predator stayed hidden in the shadows of the trees and the prey continued to run until reaching an open space. A dead-end with nowhere left to run. Cornered.

The prey summoned what little confidence and courage left to speak. "I hunt wherever. I am in a higher ranking than a trash like you. I am a _noble_. And I know _you_ are one of _us_." emphasizing the words noble, you and us. The prey looked around and tried hard to sense where the predator is possibly hiding. But the attempt failed.

The predator hissed. "Do not lump me with the likes of you." The predator instantly went out of hiding and faced the prey. "You are nowhere near my level." The predator snarled with such intensity that would make you numb in fear. And then prey caught sight of the identity of the predator.

The prey's eyes widened in recognition. It was...

"You! You are... p—" The prey didn't get to finish talking. The prey burst into flames in a split second when the prey looked into the eyes of the predator. The predator grimaced at the sight of the burning prey. Not pleased with anything that happened.

"Annihilation of threat. Completed."

* * *

(Mikan's POV)

It's been days since the incident with Yamada's group happened. Their punishment will be hold off until after the festival. Everyone helped with the preparations and such and I'm very thankful for that. It seems as though their desire to win is much stronger than mine. We're done with everything and tomorrow is the start of the school festival.

"Mikan! Aren't you going to sleep yet?" My grandpa yelled from downstairs.

"Just a minute!" I shouted back.

I'm currently in my room memorizing the song I successfully written. I'm surprised I even wrote all this but let's just hope that everyone will like the song too and maybe some people can relate to this song. Some people like me. I'll find that out tomorrow.

The class found out that I will be performing in the opening and that excite them more. They said that if I do well with my performance our class would gain more popularity. They also said that they would support me and they will help me with anything.

Was it real or was it just for show? I don't know. It will all depend on how they would treat me after the festival when I am no longer needed. It's hard to believe that they are treating me better now and that's why I'll have to see whether everything is real or just pretense because I am necessary to get what they want.

Sigh. I just hope it's real. With that, finally, I won't feel so lonely anymore. I fixed my things and closed my light. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. I'll just have to enjoy it after doing a nerve-wracking performance tomorrow. How I wish my nerves won't betray me!

That night, I didn't know how much my life would change with that performance. My whole world turned around completely.

—

Days before that night and after the Yamada incident...

"Sakura are you alright now?" My classmate Megumi asked.

I smiled at her, "Yes. Thank you."

"Man that was cruel. Yamada and her friends really deserve a punishment for that." Aki said.

"Don't be like that. By the way, how's everything going?" I asked them.

"Everything's fine! We gave Yamada and her friends more work load than anybody else But what's surprising is that they didn't even complain! That's why Narumi-sensei decided to follow what you said. Their punishment would be delayed." Aki replied.

"I see."

"Also, we heard the you will be performing at the opening of the festival. Why didn't you tell us? Huh!" Rei nudged me and they all looked at me excitedly.

"Uh... Well... I forgot...?"

"Uh-huh. Nice try, Sakura. So, what performance will you do?" Aki said, not one bit convinced by my excuse and so is everyone else.

"I'm going to play the piano and sing."

They looked at me in disbelief. "Wow. You can sing and even play the piano? That's just... Wow you're a freak!" Rei exclaimed and my eye widened at this. "Huh?"

"Not what you think. I meant, you're so good with everything! And you can even play the piano." she explained to me so that I won't get any funny ideas. I stared at them for a long time then suddenly laughed and they look at me like I had gone crazy or something.

"I'm not really all that, you know. Like they say, nobody is perfect. I'm just the kind of person who has all the time in the world yet don't exactly know what she wants. I also didn't know I could play the piano. Not until I touched that piano in the auditorium." I told them honestly since I don't find the need to be secretive about it.

"I didn't know Sakura is such a cheerful person and so honest." Megumi said to me with a smile while I was startled when she told me that I'm a cheerful person. I'm not one for a long time now.

"Yeah! So let's be honest with her too. Before the festival starts." Aki said and what he said confused me.

The three shared glances and nodded to each other. "We wanted to win the competition no matter what and we think that Imai-san, Nogi-san and Hyuuga-san are an advantage to us and with their cooperation, we could win. But looking at them, they're not the kind of people we can approach so easily. They have this different kind of aura in them that makes them so different from us. Almost like you—don't give me that look—but on a very different level." Aki started. How can we be different?

"Okay you're losing me." I said. Seriously, I don't get it.

"Just be patient and listen. We always wondered, 'How can she approach them so easily?' and stuffs like that. So we thought that you are the only hope we have on getting them to cooperate." Megumi spoke this time.

"And?" I said, urging them to continue.

"And we kinda put up a show where we are selecting the 'leader' because they might cooperate when its you. We were just using you at first to get what we want. And—hey! Don't ya think that what we did is as bad as what Yamada and her friends did?—But seriously, we liked how you handled everything. We never thought that we could possibly do everything we wanted. We're glad we chose you to be leader." Rei explained to me carefully, afraid that she might say it wrong and I might take it badly.

"So it's like that." I said after everything that they told me finally sink in. They looked at me as if expecting something like I suddenly become gorilla on them and start rampaging. Wait—"Why are you looking at me like you're expecting me to go gorilla and start rampaging?" I asked, a little annoyed by their stare.

"That's a wierd way to put it but aren't you mad?" Aki asked me worry etched in his voice.

"I'd be lying if I say I'm not hurt by what you said, who would want to be used anyway? But I'm not mad either. I just don't see the point in transforming into a rampaging gorilla when you clearly don't intend to use me anymore, right?" I explained to them. Sure, I'm hurt by what they confessed to me. I was used after all. But considering all the efforts, I don't want to waste it.

"Well, whatever! We'll just support you and your performance. Wish you all the best. Oh! We'll make your dress for you! We'll make up for thinking of using you." Megumi said excitedly. I noticed that she's into fashion and she might really be the right person to get help with clothes problems. "Okay."

"I'll need your sizes. C'mon." She said and dragged me somewhere to get my sizes. Where we went is not important, okay? We quickly went back to the classroom and Megumi asked me questions like do I like or hate frills, which I don't like if I'm the one wearing it. Do I want a long gown, cocktail, dress etc. I chose a dress. I simple one.

"For the color, I think it's best to ask for everyone's opinion." Megumi told me after scribbling things down on her notebook.

"Why?" I asked.

"Of course you have to ask everyone the color that suits you best and not just your favorite color. People will look at you and you will dress up for them. Let's start with our opinions. Aki, Rei?" She turned to the two people who up until now silently watched how she worked.

"Hm... I think pink?" Aki replied first, a bit unsure.

"Orange! Her name means tangerines and it's orange!" Rei replied excitedly.

"For me I think, pink. Sakura-colored theme suits you and it's also your name." Megumi's opinion this time. I agree with them. I like those colors very much.

We asked everybody we know what color suits me perfectly. Few said red because they remembered what I did to Jin-jin one day. (You remember that right?) How amazing and cool I was back then, they said. Some said black for elegance. People mostly suggested, pink and orange. Those three people? Megumi and the rest are too afraid to approach them so they forced me. Well... They are the only people who gave me an answer different from the rest.

-Hotaru-

"Hotaru, what color do you think will suit me?" I asked Hotaru when we're eating in the cafeteria.

She stopped eating her favorite food that the school specially made for her and looked at me, "Purple."

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because I like it. Problem?" She said monotonously then continued munching on her food that consist mainly of crabs.

I sweat dropped. "No. I have none."

-Ruka-

"Hey, Ruka-pyon! I wanted to ask you something."

I spotted Ruka-pyon instructing some students to put something here and there. Something for the festival. The stage for the opening, actually. They're decorating it. Imagine me going up there and performing. Woah, amazing! Just thinking about it makes me nervous.

"What?"

"What color do you think suits me?"

Ruka-pyon looked at me, a bit startled at the random question but answered anyway. "Uh... I dunno... Blue?" He sounded so unsure of his answer and before I could reply we heard a crash and we saw someone at the ground rubbing his sore butt. He must have fell, poor guy.

It didn't look too serious and judging by the number of people who have already gathered around him, I shouldn't poke my nose into it. Ruka-pyon also sprinted towards where the guy is so I decided to leave, he already gave me the answer I need anyway.

-Natsume-

This person is, as always, the hardest person to find. I already searched the whole school for him and still haven't seen one bit of his hair. Weird way to put it, I know. But I always manage to find him and this time is no different. Like the last time I searched for him, I found him in our sakura tree, laying on its branch and sleeping. Well, that's what it looks like to me. Next time I'm searching for him, I'll go to this sakura tree first. I'm exhausted from all that searching.

I walked to where he is and before I even open my mouth he turned his head to face me and spoke, "What do you want?"

I stopped in my tracks. Startled that he knew I was there but I quickly recovered. "I have something to ask." I said. I walk towards the tree and sat down under it, just below the branch he's on.

"..." He didn't say a thing but I knew he was listening.

"What color do you think will suit me?"

"Nothing." He replied instantly.

I twitched in annoyance, "Answer me seriously."

He stayed silent for a while and I waited. When I was about to give up, he spoke. "Why ask for my opinion? Everyone already gave theirs. Tiring yourself to find me just so you could ask for my opinion is stupid." He said. Somehow, he seemed more distant to me than ever. Sure, we don't hang out often and we rarely see each other but I could sense that he's so far away from everyone. Like he's far different from us.

I was about to get lost in my own thoughts but I remembered that he just called me stupid. "I'm not stupid! Just answer my question, jerk! And stop looking so gloomy."

He stood up and jumped down angrily. For a while there I thought he was angry with me but he walked past me. "White. Be satisfied and stop pestering me."

I ran after him, "Okay, I'll stop pestering you but tell me why." I said stubbornly.

He stopped in his tracks that made me, who's behind him, bump my face on his back. "Ouch! Why stop so suddenly!" I complained.

"Tch. You and your stupid innocence." He said then left. I was busy with my nose that's why I didn't notice him leave but when I did, he's nowhere to be seen. What did he say? Me and my... Argh. That jerk!

His answer made me think though. I was expecting him to answer black or red since those are his favorite color. No, I'm not a stalker. I just notice that he always wear something black or red. People mostly suggested their favorite color when I asked them.

"Sakura!" I turned to where the voice came from and saw Megumi waving excitedly at me.

She ran to me like a kid and looked at me expectantly, "So, have you asked them? What did they say? What color?" She said quickly.

"Mostly their favorite color. Hotaru suggested purple. Why? Because she likes it. Period. Ruka-pyon suggested blue which is obviously his favorite and Natsume... Well... Let's just say he got weird and suggested white. They pretty much suggested what everyone didn't." I said to her.

She smiled at me knowingly, "You know, I kind of agree with Hyuuga-san. White suits you."

I looked at her, confused. "Huh? Why?"

"You're smart but you don't know anything about colors? Gawd. Now I think white suits you more than anything! You should research about colors, their meaning, what they symbolize. Okay? I'll start designing your dress." She said in frustration. I decided to take her advice and headed to the library.

I searched for a book about colors and I found one easily.

Pink - represents compassion, nurturing and love.

Orange - represents enthusiasm, fascination, happiness, creativity, determination, success, encouragement.

Red - is the color of fire and blood. Associated with passion, desire, and love.

Black - associated with power, elegance, evil, and mystery.

Purple - associated with royalty, wisdom, dignity, independence, creativity, mystery, and magic. It symbolizes power, nobility, luxury, and ambition. It conveys wealth and extravagance.

Blue - It symbolizes trust, loyalty, intelligence, faith, truth. Strongly associated with tranquility and calmness. In heraldry, blue is used to symbolize sincerity.

White - associated with light, goodness, innocence, purity. White can represent a successful beginning.

Purple seems to be the color that suits Hotaru best. She's a person who can be very dictative when she wants to be. And people she ask 'favors' from, yield without complain. She's highly obsessed with money and would go to any lengths just to earn some. Though, I never understood why because she's already rich.

Blue describes Ruka-pyon perfectly. An intelligent person and a loyal friend. The only one who dared to try to calm those two people down when they get pissed. I sometimes wonder how Ruka-pyon gets mad. I'm just curious, okay? One look at Ruka-pyon and you'll feel that he's trustworthy and you'll start blabbing all your precious secrets to him. Not that I did. Just the feeling.

Natsume is a hot-tempered person. Piss him off and you'll get burn by only his aura. A very intimidating one. Though, I've never been intimidated by him. No. Never did. And I would never admit it even if I did. He'll get cocky. He's a very mysterious person and you'd get lost in your own thoughts trying to figure out what he's thinking. I know, I did. I always do.

I returned the book to where I found it and went out of the library. I thought about white and why Natsume suggested it but I just can't figure it out. Suddenly, I heard someone call out to me and when I look up...

Bam!

Too late. I already bumped my head on the wall. "Oooh, that gotta hurt." I looked at the owner of the voice and glared at him in annoyance, "You think?"

"Whoa there, chill! You seem out of it." Aki stated.

"Yeah. Just thinking about something. Why did you call me?" I asked him while rubbing my forehead. Seriously, how many times must I bump into something or someone.

"Two things, actually." He held out two fingers and I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"One, is that you're heading straight to the wall. I called you hundreds of time already but you didn't notice me. Two, I came to tell you that you'll get your dress at the opening and you're not allowed to see it before that day. Meg's orders." He said and saluted. Meg, he meant Megumi. That's what everyone calls her. I rolled my eyes when he saluted.

"So I'll be going now. Got stuff to do. Be careful. You seem to be bumping into something or _someone_ a lot lately." He said and winked at me before walking away.

"Wha—How'd you know that?"

He stopped and looked at me, "I saw you. I was with Meg back then but I was kinda tangled up with something so I couldn't come with her to meet you. But know that we _saw_ it." I know he was teasing me and I didn't give him the pleasure of seeing me pissed.

"I'm going now. For real. Bye." He waved then left.

We're talking so casually like we hadn't ignored each other our whole lives. I hope things will stay this way even after the festival. I can't do anything but to hope. Also hope, wish, pray or whatever that I won't mess up my performance. I wasn't too thrilled to see the dress but the fact that everyone cared enough to do it and suggest colors for it made me happy enough.

Right. I didn't know what was coming and what impact it would cause to everyone especially me but one thing is for sure...

Nothing is ever the same again.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Hope it didn't bore you out. Next chapter is Mikan's performance! Yay! I wouldn't describe any other activities much aside from Mikan's class. I'm not good at it and it would be too long.

-MitsukaiYuki


	10. School Festival (Day 1)

Another long update. I got excited eh! I hope you enjoy reading this. Something will happen in this chapter. Of course. Haha. Enjoy, everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the Can't take that away Song.

* * *

Chapter 10: School Festival (Day 1)

* * *

(Mikan's POV)

I paced back and fort in our living room. I woke up too early and I can't sleep anymore. I'm getting too anxious. What if I mess up later? What if I embarrass myself? What if... Oh, there's no use being so pessimistic. I have to calm myself down. Well, in an attempt to calm myself, I ran to the kitchen to make coffee but my hands are shaking that I ended up burning myself with hot water. It's nothing too serious but still, It hurts.

"Mikan, what are you doing? It's too early." I heard grandpa who usually wakes up at this time.

"I'm so nervous, grandpa. I can't stop shaking. The thought of playing in front of so many people makes me so nervous. I'm not even practiced enough. What if I mess up?" I said to him as I miserably sit down at the couch.

"Don't think about it. Just think of the people you want to play for. Think positively. Listen Mikan, a song is a reflection of your soul. It tells your story, your feelings and what you want to say. That is what makes a song so beautiful." Grandpa explained to me. I thought about what grandpa said and somehow I stopped shaking but the nervousness is still there.

"Thanks grandpa!" I smiled and hugged him.

"Oh, this child! Remember Mikan, I'll always be here with you. If in the future I can no longer stay by your side, just know that I'll always be here." He said and pointed at my heart.

"As long as you remember me, I will always be alive in you. I'm not getting younger and I just hope that you won't forget anything that I've taught you." He said and he smiled at me.

"Why are you talking like you're going away? Don't talk like that grandpa, I don't like it." I frowned at him. He put a finger in between my eyebrows to remove my frown.

"Even if you don't like it, it's the truth. And you must live your life like its your last even if you're certain that it isn't because you'll never know when it happens. It just happens without warning. Live your life to the fullest so you won't have any regrets. Now, fix your things. Prepare for your performance so you won't be late." He said and I nodded.

Grandpa went to the kitchen to prepare our breakfast and I went upstairs to my bedroom. I just hope everything will be alright.

* * *

"Sakuraaaaa!" I almost jumped in surprise when somebody shouted my name. I looked at where the shout came from and saw Rei waving at me excitedly.

"What? It's too early to be shouting you know" I said in annoyance. It's so early and she's shouting.

"Sorry. It's just that, your dress... is so amazing! You have to see it, now. Let's go!" She said and dragged me to the classroom. We reached the classroom and found people, mostly girls, gathering around something blocking our way.

"Uh... What's happening?" I asked.

"She's here!" Someone shouted and immediately the crowd parted and my jaw dropped, literally.

There I saw, held by Megumi herself, the most beautiful dress I've ever saw. It was simple and just above the knee, it was white with a little pink. It was perfect. (check my tumblr account to see the dress. Tumblr: MitsukaiYuki)

"So, what do you think, Sakura?" Meg asked me with a smile.

"It's... perfect. Megumi you're a genius!" I said and ran to her.

"Put this on and we'll fix your hair." She said and handed me the dress. I nodded and went to my seat—not forgetting to greet people along the way—to put my things there before going to the restroom to change my clothes. Oh, did I forget to tell you that we won't be doing our activity in the classroom? Oh my bad. Hotaru managed to convince the principal to let us use a bigger room since it requires a big room. None of the other classes complained though. I wonder what Hotaru did.

I quickly changed my clothes so that I can do a last-minute practice later after I finish preparing myself. I failed to see myself in the mirror since I rushed back to the classroom.

"I'm done changing." I announced as I entered the classroom.

They all turned to me and froze. Literally.

"What? Anything wrong?" I asked. I suddenly feel conscious. With the staring and all.

"Yes! Something's wrong like, really wrong!" Rei said and she ran to me and dragged me to a chair and made me sit.

"That hairdo is a no no!" She said while shaking her head. She asked somebody for some things I failed to catch. She then turned to me and asked for a brush. I gave her mine and she started fixing my hair. I waited for a few minutes and tada, she's done.

"Wow so fast!" I said in amazement.

"Of course." She said proudly. "Now the only problem is your make-up."

"Do I have to?" I asked. I'm really not so fond of make-up. It's difficult to remove.

"Yes you have to. And we won't need that glasses. You could just use contact lenses." She said as she analyzed me. Probably looking for 'needs improvement'.

"I don't need contacts. I'm fine without my glasses but I won't feel so comfortable without it." I explained but she shook her head.

"No. You won't wear your glasses. It won't go well with your dress." I frowned. I'm starting to like my dress less and less. What's with all this, not this, not that? So annoying.

"I'll do your make-up." We looked at the one who spoke. Yamada.

"Don't get funny ideas. I'll do this and we're finally even." She said and I nodded. She went to me and put out her make-up kit. Wow she has so many! As expected of her. She started to apply make-up on me and I just sat there waiting patiently.

It didn't take too long and she finished applying make-up on me. "There. Finished. You don't need heavy make-up. It doesn't suit you. We'll go for natural." She said and nodded in approval like she just finished a masterpiece.

"So, how do I look?" I asked. She handed me a mirror and when I saw myself in the mirror, my jaw dropped for the second time today. I looked so... different. It's like looking at a stranger. My make-up is so light like she didn't apply much on my face. My hairstyle is also great. It's let down and some of my hair are braided together. You know, like a crown.

"Wh–who is this!" I asked in amazement. For a while I didn't recognize myself. I looked at the others and I found them looking like me. Well, they're frozen with their mouths hanging open. They couldn't believe it either.

"Yeah, we couldn't believe it either. My gosh it's you!" Megumi said.

"Wow! You look so different, Sakura!" Aki exclaimed.

"I know right? You look so cute!" Rei shouted. Then the others joined too. This is all so new to me. I've never been noticed before and now they are doing something for me and I'm so happy! "Thank you!" I said to them.

"We're the ones who should thank you. You managed to organize everything. I'm sure with this we'll win." Aki said to me and everyone nodded.

"Just good luck on you're performance later. We'll watch and we'll sure to cheer and support you." Megumi said with a smile.

"Thanks, really. That reminds me, I need to do a last-minute practice. Oh Gosh, I'm getting so nervous." I pat my chest in an attempt to calm my nerves.

"That's to be expected. It's your first time, isn't it? Just do your best okay!" I feel so happy with what they said to me. They're encouraging me. I smiled at them and told them I should go and they nodded.

I went to the auditorium again. It will be my last time practicing this song here. I'll keep in mind, their encouragement. I suddenly feel as though I'm forgetting something. I shook my head and resume practicing.

* * *

Time goes by so fast and without knowing it, I'm going to be performing. I'm currently backstage waiting for the cue. I tried calming myself. Breathing in and out repeatedly. Come to think of it, I haven't seen those three at all since this morning. Hotaru and Ruka-pyon are probably busy with things and Natsume's out there somewhere as usual.

"Good luck, Mikan-chan." I smiled at him. The only one who calls me Mikan-chan is Narumi-sensei.

"Thank you, Narumi-sensei!"

"Oh my, you're so beautiful~!" He said and he hugged me.

Something happened that made me forget that I'm nervous for a split second. Narumi-sensei suddenly got kicked off me. "Disgusting. Stop those disgusting acts in front of me, gay teacher." a cold voice spoke. I looked at the three new people who have different looks on their faces. Two are disgusted and one in sympathy. Natsume was the one who spoke and kicked Narumi-sensei.

"She's my daughter, you can't stop me! And she's so adorable, I can't help it~!" He cried.

Hotaru and Natsume glared at him. "Scram."

Ruka-pyon decided to interrupt, "Uh, Narumi-sensei. You're the host. You need to go out there now." I looked at him gratefully for stopping another war. Narumi-sensei nodded and miserably walked out to the stage and started speaking.

Ruka-pyon went to me, "Uh, I have something to do but I just came to say good luck. We'll watch you later, okay?" He said and hugged me of course in a friendly way then someone called for him and he bid us goodbye. Man, he's so busy.

Hotaru recieved a phone call and she muttered a cursed. "Can't you do anything by yourselves? Ugh. Fine. I'll be right there." She said and hung up. She looked at me and nodded.

"Good luck. Better make me watch a good one or else." She said threateningly. Was that supposed to be an encouragement or a threat? She then walked out leaving me and Natsume in an awkward silence.

"Cut it out. This awkward silence is annoying." He said in annoyance. "What. You're so nervous you can't talk? Tch." He added.

I twitched in annoyance, "Why are _you_ here?" I asked emphasizing the _you_.

"Was dragged." He simply said. I figured Hotaru and Ruka-pyon dragged him in herE considering he was in the middle.

"Oh. Then why are you still here?" I asked.

It took him awhile to reply. "No reason."

"You are so... Ugh. Whatever." I said in surrender. He answers question mostly with two words.

Silence.

"SOMEONE WILL PERFORM FOR YOU TODAY. A STUDENT, MY DAUGHTER! WELL, NOT MINE ACTUALLY BUT SHE'S LIKE MY DAUGHTER." Narumi-sensei went on talking about me and I knew he's gonna call me anytime now. I started hyperventilating.

I felt a warm hand rested on my head and when I looked, imagine my surprise it was Natsume. "It's not the end of the world, stupid. Calm down."

Strange, it was not an encouragement but rather it was an insult yet why do I seem to calm down with just those words. Could it possibly because he doesn't seem to be the type to encourage anyone? I don't know but my breathing automatically slowed to its normal pace.

"HERE SHE IS... MIKAN SAKURA!" There goes my cue. I felt the warm hand on my head disappear and I suddenly felt disappointed. But I was suddenly pushed gently. "Get going, polka."

My head snapped to his direction. "Don't call me that!"

I smiled at him before going onstage but is it just my imagination or did I just see a ghost of a smile in his lips? Him? Smiling? Impossible. Must be my imagination.

A student came to me and handed me a mic. I thanked him and went to where Narumi-sensei is. "Hello everyone!" I smiled at the audience. I heard gasps from the audience and some comments like 'is she really Sakura?', 'Wow, she's cute!', 'Her dress is so beautiful!' And so many more.

"What will you be performing for us today, Mikan-chan?" Narumi-sensei asked.

"I'll be singing and playing the piano." I answered.

"Well, if you please." i nodded and walked towards the piano already set on stage and sat down. I placed the mic on the stand and breathed in and out. "This is a song I made for both myself and everyone. I hope you enjoy it." I smiled at the audience again and then began playing. I started with the intro and I started singing the lyrics. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

_"They can say,_

_Anything they want to say,_

_Try to bring me down,_

_But I will not allow anyone to succeed hanging clouds over me,_

_And they can try_

_Hard to make me feel that I,_

_Don't matter at all,_

_But I refuse to falter in what I believe or lose faith in my dreams."_

I won't let them degrade me. I won't give up. I'll make them see that I'm strong. I'm not weak. I'm not alone. Grandpa, Narumi-sensei, my classmates, new friends, Ruka-pyon, Hotaru and believe it or not, Natsume is included. They're my strength... to keep moving forward.

_"'Cause there's,_

_There's a light in me,_

_That shines brightly,_

_They can try,_

_But they can't take that away from me_

_From me"_

I'm certain that some things changed and some things didn't and some things will but this time, I will try my best in everything. For sure. I hope those who are listening to me and to this song, I hope it will reach their heart and for them to understand.

_"Oh they,_

_They can do_

_Anything they want to you,_

_If you let them in,_

_But they won't ever win,_

_If you cling to you pride, and just push them aside,_

_See I,_

_I have learned,_

_There's an inner peace I own,_

_Something in my soul that they can not possess_

_So I won't be afraid and the darkness will fade_

This song is for those who were like me. Like who I used to be. Those who are bullied, alone, who lost their way. I hope they will be reached with this. The bullying won't stop. I know that. But I won't lose...

_"'Cause there's,_

_There's light in me,_

_That shines brightly, yes_

_They can try,_

_But they can't take that away from me"_

...Because I'm not alone. I know that now. Still, I can't shake off the feeling like something is missing from my life. I have friends now so it can't be that. I have a family, grandpa and Narumi-sensei. What could it be?

_"No oh oh,_

_They can't take this_

_Precious love I'll always have inside me,_

_Certainly the Lord will guide me where I need to go"_

While playing and singing, I thought of all the things that happened to me. I experienced so many firsts ever since I've met them. Hotaru, Ruka-pyon and Natsume. I'm glad I met them. I opened my eyes. I saw Natsume standing in the corner. He was still standing from where I entered the stage watching me with an unreadable expression. Next, I saw Hotaru and Ruka-pyon in the audience where I assume has a great view of me. Hotaru is recording my performance and I could see money shinning in her eyes and Ruka-pyon smiling at me. I close my eyes again after seeing them.

_"Woah, woah_

_They can say_

_Anything they want to say,_

_Try to bring me down,_

_But I won't face the ground,_

_I will rise steadily sailing out of their reach,_

_Lord, they do try,_

_Hard to make me feel that I,_

_Don't matter at all,_

_But I refuse to falter,_

_In what I believe or lose faith in my dreams,_

_'Cause there's a light in me,_

_That shines brightly yes"_

Suddenly, I remembered what grandpa told me this morning. _Live your life like it's your last._ I'm sure I would from today on.

_"They can try but they can't take that away from m__e."_

I opened my eyes as I sang the last words. I was surprised to find myself crying but I am more surprised to see the audience crying too. Some are totally crying their eyes out, some cried a few tears, and some are nearly there. Somehow, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka-pyon disappeared from where they used to be. I couldn't see them anymore. I wiped my own tears and stood up taking the mic with me. I went to where Narumi-sensei is standing only to find him frozen with an unreadable expression.

I nudge Narumi-sensei and he blinked in surprise. I mouthed a 'it's your turn.' to him and I'm glad he understood me. "Wow! That's uh... I don't know what to say, really. I'm speechless, Mikan-chan. You made that song?" Narumi-sensei asked after wiping his own tears.

"Yes." I answered through the mic.

"How did you come up with such heart-warming song?" He asked. This question is so not in the script. And I was startled a bit by that but I didn't show it.

"I don't really know. It suddenly came to me. I was just talking to a friend and he gave me the idea. Unconsciously. Also, my grandpa told me that a song is a reflection of the soul. So I decided to give it my all to perform that song today." I said.

"Oh! Thank you for that wonderful song, Mikan-chan! You've truly melted our hearts with it." Narumi-sensei smiled at me proudly.

"I'm so glad it did." I muttered and smiled at him and the audience. I bowed and went backstage again. I found the others there waiting for me.

"Wow, Mikan that was super!" Aki came to me first and handed me one flower. A red rose. He hugged me to congratulate me and I thanked him.

Megumi came to me next also handing me a single red rose. "You are so amazing back there! Congrats!" She said and hugged me too.

Rei came next. "Ah. I'm speechless. You made me cry!" She said and hugged me before giving me another red rose.

The others also came to me to congratulate me. Each and everyone of them giving me a single red rose. Yamada and her group also gave me one but didn't hug or say anything more just 'Here. Congrats.' I thanked them with a smile. I went to our classroom while everyone went back to watch the program.

I came back and saw Ruka-pyon and Hotaru. Hotaru has a small smile, what a surprise. I walked towards them. "I did it! I didn't mess up!" I shouted in joy and the two of them laughed at me. Well, Hotaru laughed a little.

"I'm pleased, Mikan. This video will make me rich!" She said.

"You're already rich." Ruka-pyon and I said at the same time with the same blank expression. "I know." She said. Ruka-pyon and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Congrats on not messing up, Mikan! Here." He said and handed me a white rose.

"I'll give you this and a free copy of your performance since I feel like being kind. Don't get used to it." Hotaru said and also gave me a white rose. "Thanks." I said. I'm so touched by all the kindness I've received today.

"Come on Ruka. I have to record the other performances. More money." Hotaru said then she grabbed Ruka-pyon and dragged him out leaving me alone in the classroom. I placed all the roses I received on my desk. I looked out the window and saw the sakura tree Natsume and I claimed. Suddenly, I want to go there. It seems so peaceful and so right to be there. So I left the classroom and walked to where the sakura tree is.

When I got there, I automatically looked up and sure enough he's there.

Without saying anything, I sat down and leaned on the tree. I knew that he knew I was there but we both stayed silent. I closed my eyes to rest and I suddenly felt tired. I don't know how long I sat there but I opened my eyes when I felt something soft drop on my lap. It was a bunch of sakura flowers. I looked up but I found Natsume gone. How long was he gone? I didn't even hear him leave, was I really that tired?

I got up and dusted my dress. I brought the sakura flowers with me and I ran back to the classroom to get my things and change my clothes. I have to ask Narumi-sensei permission to leave early. I'm sure I'll fall asleep right after I lay in my bed. I reached the classroom and I went to my seat. I found a different flower on my desk separated with the roses I received today. It was a daffodil.

I picked up the daffodil and wondered who might be the one who placed this here. Was it Natsume? Ruka-pyon, Hotaru? no. They just gave me one. While I was busy wondering who it might be, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon and Natsume suddenly appeared beside me. "What's that?" Ruka-pyon inquired.

"Someone gave me this daffodil. I don't know who though." I said.

It happened so fast that my eyes almost failed to see what happened. "Throw it." Hotaru said at the same time Natsume grabbed it from me and crushed it in his hand and threw it to the ground and Ruka-pyon stepped on it, completely destroying the flower.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I watched them disbelieving. The others also turned to us to see the commotion.

Hotaru turned to me with a hard look and spoke, "Giving a bunch of daffodils means rebirth, new beginnings and eternal life. It also symbolizes joy and happiness. But..."

_"A single daffodil foretells misfortune."_

* * *

Finished an update! Yay! Long!

Who gave the daffodil to Mikan? Was it Natsume? No. He just crushed it. It can't be him. Was it one of her classmates? Was it someone who hates her? Or are they just being so paranoid? Who knows, maybe the sender don't really know what it means...

-MitsukaiYuki


	11. School Festival (Day 2)

Another chapter! Enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 11: School Festival (Day 2)

* * *

_What we don't know scares us._

_—_

* * *

_It happened so fast that my eyes almost failed to see what happened. "Throw it." Hotaru said at the same time Natsume grabbed it from me and crushed it in his hand and threw it to the ground and Ruka-pyon stepped on it, completely destroying the flower._

_"What are you doing?" I asked as I watched them disbelieving. The others also turned to us to see the commotion._

_Hotaru turned to me with a hard look and spoke, "Giving a bunch of daffodils means rebirth, new beginnings and eternal life. It also symbolizes joy and happiness. But..."_

_"A single daffodil foretells misfortune."_

* * *

We turned to see who spoke and found Narumi-sensei with a serious look. "Mikan-chan, I think you should go home. All participants are allowed to go home early today. Be sure to come early tomorrow." He said and I nodded.

"We'll go too, Narumi. She has so much stuff she can't carry that home all by herself. We'll give her a ride. We're also finished with everything." Hotaru said as she gathered her things. Natsume and Ruka-pyon did too.

"I'm the driver so I'll be going too." Ruka-pyon said.

Natsume didn't say anything but he is the first one out of the classroom. "Let's go, baka." Hotaru said to me then went out of the classroom followed by Ruka-pyon.

I gathered my things which I found to be missing some things. The flowers and my clothes. I haven't even changed out of the dress yet. Maybe they already got those. I turned to the others and Narumi-sensei and bowed. "Bye everyone! Bye Narumi-sensei!" I said cheerfully in an attempt to erase the tension.

"Bye Mikan-chan! Be careful on your way home!" Narumi-sensei said with a smile. The others also bid me goodbye. I bowed one last time before running out to catch up with those three.

"Hurry up, slow poke." Natsume said to me when I reached the parking lot. He's holding my clothes and Ruka-pyon is holding the flowers. If Natsume was the one who held the flowers, I would've laughed. Seeing the all-serious, no emotions Natsume carry a bunch of red and white roses and sakura flowers is funny. For me it is, okay?

"Shut up."

"Yes yes. Stop it you two let's get going." Ruka-pyon said as he slid into the driver's seat. Hotaru went in after him. Natsume went in and sat at the backseat and this means I have to go sit with him since Hotaru occupied the seat next to Ruka-pyon

"Get in. Or we'll leave you." I glared at Natsume but went in anyway. He threw my clothes straight to my face after I closed the door.

I glared at him again. "What was that for? Stupid jerk!" I yelled at him.

He just crossed his arms and looked at the window... I think. He's wearing black shades whaddya expect? I realized that it's the first time I got a good look on Natsume. Sometimes he's gone, sometimes I'm too annoyed at him to even look but he is pretty good-looking. Fine, He's gorgeous. But there is no way I would tell him that. To be more honest, his hair looks so soft and shiny I had the urge to touch it but I stopped myself before I do something stupid and I wonder what color his eyes is. He didn't say anything more nor did he move. Not that I'm staring at him that much. No. I was just... cautious. Yeah, cautious. He might try something funny when I'm not looking.

"We're here. You can stop staring at Hyuuga now." Hotaru said. I could hear the amusement in her voice. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks at her statement. I didn't notice that we've arrive, much less stop. What am I thinking anyway my house isn't too far from the school.

"I am not staring at him! And how did you know where I live? I didn't tell you my address."

"I told you, I hate not knowing things. And you _were_ staring at him. I wouldn't say so otherwise." She explained to me like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I could see Ruka-pyon grinned when I looked at the rear-view mirror.

"I didn't know you like me so much. Take a picture. So you'll still see me when we're not together." Natsume smirked at me. "What? Did you expect me to say 'Take a picture. It'll last longer.' Tch. I'll last longer than the picture." I don't know why but I just imagined him wink.

"Whatever! I said I'm not staring at you! I'm just... cautious! Sitting with a pervert like you. Tch." I looked away with a frown.

"'Kay. Keep telling yourself that, polka." He said nonchalantly.

I blushed. I was about to defende myself but I realized that no matter what I say, nothing will spoil his mood. "GAAHH! I hate you!" I shouted in frustration. I grabbed the flowers and my clothes, opened the door and went out. "Thanks for the ride. Hotaru, Ruka-pyon!" I smiled at them.

"Sure." Hotaru replied. She seems to be pleased with something. "You're welcome." Ruka-pyon smiled at me and he too seemed to be pleased with something. Wonder what's with these two. My gaze turned to Natsume and my smile immediately turned into a glare. "I hate you. Hmph." I then stomped towards my house. I opened the door, turned to them and waved before going inside.

What a long day. I immediately jumped on my bed as soon as I entered my room. I still feel my cheeks burning. The hell was that. It's too embarrassing. I never even considered Natsume as anything other than my frenemy. Of course not in a bad way.

I remembered the daffodil flower. Is it really true? The meaning of that flower if the sender only sent one? Who even sent those? What is the motive? Was it just to congratulate me? I think not. I have a feeling it isn't like that. A very very bad feeling.

I have to pull myself together. Tomorrow is another day and another busy day. I have to rest well and not think of such things. I felt my consciousness slip from me. I realized a second too late that I hadn't even changed my clothes.

"I made it!" My eyes snapped open as I heard a voice. At first everything was blurred but my eyes eventually adjusted to my surrounding and I found myself standing by a lake in the woods. I looked around and I saw two blurred figures standing beside a tree not too far from the lake.

The one who spoke breathed heavily in front of the other figure. "And you do realize that you're late."

"Sorry sorry! Something happened unexpectedly but it's no big deal, really. So?"

"What 'so'?"

"Aren't you gonna show me something?"

The figure turned around and walked towards the lake and the other figure followed. The leading figure stopped just a few steps from the water and turned back to the other figure who also stopped.

"Take off your jacket."

I can't see them too well but I imagined the other blushing madly. It seems that the other figure didn't realize how it sounds. I looked at the other and I imagined it to be blushing too. It seems as though realization finally hit him. I'll just refer to the leading figure as a 'he' because he sounds like a guy and the other as a 'she' because the voice is high-pitched.

"I meant take your jacket off because we're going into the lake." He said while still blushing.

"Oh. But why are we going to the lake isn't it deep?" She asked.

"We won't go too deep. Just around here. Will you hurry?" He said impatiently.

She quickly removed her jacket and dropped it near her feet. He held out his hand for her which she took and they walked into the water. I followed. They stopped when the water reached their waist.

He turned to her still holding her hands. "Close your eyes."

She did as he said. "Do we really have to stand here in the water just to see what you wanted to show me?" She asked.

"Yes. Because this spot has the perfect view for it." He said.

"Huh?"

He hushed her, "Wait." She sighed and waited patiently.

For a while they stood there. Then I heard him speak again. "Open your eyes." Her eyes widened, I suppose, when she opened her eyes. Fireflies danced around her, I mean us. It was so beautiful. Some were flying around a tree upwards, some fly around us in the lake. He was right. It is the best spot to view this. Because the lake is the center.

I turned to look at the two but like last time, they're gone when I looked back again. I looked around for them but I suddenly found myself standing in lake full of blood and I drowned. I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I shot up from my bed. My bedroom door suddenly opened and my grandpa came in with a worried and panicked face.

"What is it? What happened?" He asked worriedly.

I wiped the sweat from my face. "Nothing grandpa. It was just a dream. Just a dream." I turned to look at my clock and I was surprised to see it was still midnight. I turned to grandpa. "Sorry, grandpa. I woke you up."

"It's okay. Drink water and change your clothes before sleeping again okay? are you alright now?"

I nodded, "Yes. You can go back to sleep, grandpa. I'm fine."

"Okay, but make sure you change your clothes before sleeping again." He said as he closed the door."

"Okay."

What's with that dream? It was wonderful at first. Those two figures, the lake and the fireflies but what does that blood mean? It was really frightening. I got up and washed my face before going downstairs and drinking water. My breathing calmed down after drinking water. I went upstairs again to change my clothes. I was too tired to change to my pajama when I got home earlier. After that, I tried to sleep again and this time, I hope I won't be seeing that horrifying sight of blood again.

"You look like shit." Hotaru commented as soon as she saw me. Truth is, I haven't been able to sleep peacefully after that nightmare. Everytime I close my eyes, I could remember the pool of blood drowning me.

"It was just a nightmare." I said though I said it more like I'm convincing myself.

"What nightmare?" Ruka-pyon asked as he sat in his seat.

"It was so enchanting at first. There's this two blurred figures who I think is a boy and a girl. We were at a lake. The boy and the girl went into the lake and suddenly we saw fireflies. The light is so beautiful that I looked away from the two to watch the fireflies but when I looked back at them, I saw that they were gone and suddenly the water turned into blood and I was drowning. I screamed and that's it. When I woke up, I was still screaming and sweaty. Like the first time." I told them. It wasn't much of a secret anyway.

"This happened before?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah. The night before I got trapped in the janitor's room." I answered. The three of them shared a glance and looked at me again.

"What happened the first time?" Hotaru asked again. Why are they suddenly curious?

"I was in the darkness at first then I heard voices. I turned around and I found myself standing at a garden. I saw the two blurred figures sitting close to each other and they were talking. I looked around to find other people but I saw none so I looked back at the two again but like last night they were gone when I look back and I was back at the darkness again. Also, there's this unfamiliar voice telling me to stay away from the dark. And that's it I woke up."

"Who are those two figures? And You said it was the night before you got trapped in the janitor's room, right?"

I nodded.

"Then it was a warning. Telling you to stay away from that dark place." Ruka-pyon said.

"Forget about it for now. We got work to do." Hotaru said as she stood up. I stood up too and we all went to the room where we will do our activity. Or game.

We arrived and we saw the others getting ready. They waved to us when they saw us. "Everything's ready?" I asked them.

"Well, we kinda need a hand. We need to advertise our class activity. Other than that, everything's OK." Aki said.

"Well, I don't have anything to do." I said and turned to Hotaru and the two guys.

"I have things to do. Take Nogi and Hyuuga with you." Hotaru said and to my surprise they didn't complain. I expected that at least Natsume would complain but he didn't. He just stayed silent.

"That's great. Go to Meg and tell her to that you'll be the one who will advertise our activity. She'll understand. Well, have to go." Aki said and ran off.

"I'll go and check everything. You go and do what he told you." Hotaru told us and she went inside. We also went to Megumi who's in the classroom so we went back.

"Megumi! We're the one's who will advertise." I told her as soon as we saw her.

"Oh! Okay. Here wear this." She said and she handed each one of us a costume. She said she has to attend to the others so she left almost immediately. "Why do I get the feeling that they already knew we were the ones who will advertise." I muttered darkly.

Ruka-pyon chuckled nervously. "Uh, Mikan. Let's hurry. We have to get to work first." I nodded and we left to changed our clothes. Of course not in front of each other!

I had a deep frown on my face when I finished changing. I went out of the restroom only to meet two annoyed people. Nice, we're going to advertise yet all three of us is not in a very good mood. Aki passed by but stopped when he saw us.

"Aki!" I yelled and gestured for him to come over.

He walked towards us anxiously. "Uh...?"

"Explain to me why we have to wear this?" I asked in a calm voice and expression but deep inside I wanna scream in frustration.

"Uh... I... I don't know." He gulped.

"Why the hell are we wearing animal costumes! And why, of all animals, am I a sheep!"

Aki scratched his head awkwardly, "I... Uh... I don't know anything!" He yelled and suddenly ran away. I was left there with an opened mouth which I closed after realizing how stupid I look. I turned to the other two who is as silent as ever.

Natsume is holding his headdress and probably glaring at it. Who wouldn't? A lion's ear for a headdress. He was wearing a lion costume and jeans. It was sleeveless revealing his well-toned muscles and has a lion's fur around the neck making him look a lot like a lion. Fortunately, his shades matched with his costume so he kept wearing it. I tried not to stare because if he caught me I would only embarrass myself and he would tease me again. I don't think he's got any problem with his costume but I think the problem is with the headdress because he kept glaring at it. Not even looking away from it. The scowl on his face made him look more like a lion.

I looked at Ruka-pyon this time and saw how red he is. Probably both in embarrassment and in anger. He was the bunny. He also didn't wear his bunny ears headdress. His costume is almost the same style as Natsume's that is sleeveless but his is fluffy white and he's wearing a white jeans. The headdress is not the only problem for Ruka-pyon it's the costume as a whole. He's muttering words even I couldn't understand. I just don't get how they good they look in such costumes.

Me? Well, as I've said. I'm the sheep. I'm wearing a soft strapless dress that's too short for my own good. It's so soft like touching cotton balls. I aslo have a headdress like the one shaun the sheep has on his head. I am so cursing at my costume like the two but we have to work. "C'mon. As much as I want to burn this stupid costume, we have work to do. Natsume stop glaring at your headdress and put it on. Let's go." I said and lead the way to where we set our activity up. The two followed behind me, frowning.

When we got there, Aki pass by us shouting orders here and there. Wow, we are so busy. I turned to the two and I noticed that they still didn't wear their headdress and are still glaring at it. I rolled my eyes and grabbed it from them making them look at me.

"We won't ever finish this job if you two won't stop glaring at your headdresses." I said. I put Ruka-pyon's headdress where it should be, his head. "We all hate this." I said and turned to Natsume. I was about to put his on him but he grabbed it from me instead and quickly wore it. Not forgetting to curse while he's at it. "Let's just get this over with." He said through his teeth.

He turned to me, "Let your hair down, stupid." he said and pulled at my hair. "Ow!"

"You look less ugly with this." He said and took my glasses. "This is for making me do this. I'll keep this for a while." He turned his back on me and walked towards the entrance where we'll stand. I was left there, speechless. Ruka-pyon had already followed after him.

This is the worst job ever! Natsume just stood there beside us, not talking like usual. The people we got are mostly annoying giggling fangirls who got drawn by the two people beside me but seriously we got a line here. Fortunately.

"Can we take a picture?" One of the girl asked the two and giggled. Ugh.

"No. Free pictures aren't allowed and anyone who dares take a picture for free will answer to me." A monotone voice went to us. Hotaru stared at the girls. "Pay if you want a picture." She said and the girls shrieked.

"Of course it's only available after you've tried one game." She said. The girls looked at each other and nodded. They ran to the entrance excitedly. "Are we done yet?" I asked miserably.

"Not yet." Hotaru said and went inside again. "Ugh!"

"Sorry Mikan. I can't cheer you up. Not while I'm wearing this stupid costume." Ruka-pyon sighed in frustration. I can't help but smile at that. "No worries, I know what you feel. Thanks for the thought, though. Let's finish this torture."

He nodded and we continued working. While we're doing this tormenting job, I'll explain our activity. Our activity is, as you all know already, an RPG. We are all cosplaying. The advertisers are animals! *Insert fake cheerfulness here* Inside there's a maze. The first challenge is something about making the right choice and trusting the right person/people. There are two people from our class that will give the challenger a choice. They will each stand at a door (there are two doors) and will make the challenger choose what they think is the right door leading to the second challenge. The hard part is that they will make the challengers confused.

"This way, please!" First man.

"No it's this way." Second man.

"Stop confusing the challenger, it's this way!" First man.

"Don't listen to him, it's this way." Second man.

"You know what? He's right. It's that way." First man.

"No, he's right. It's his door." Second man.

"No! It's yours." First man.

"Yours!" Second man.

One leads to the right path, the other leads to the exit for the losers. The right path will lead to the next challenge.

Next they'll be facing a sphinx. I don't know how they manage to find a sphinx statue but they did. Someone will speak through a speaker hidden inside the sphinx making it look like the sphinx itself is talking. It will speak a riddle and the right answer will be the clue to entering the right door. This time there are three doors. One leads to the exit, the others leads to the next challenge. You're lucky if you chose the door with the easier challenge but you're unlucky if you chose the one that leads to the harder challenge. There is also a part in the maze with a haunted mansion setting where you'll just have to find an exit from the haunted house. It's pretty big so it wasn't that easy. Well there are more challenges but I won't explain everything because I might finish explaining tomorrow.

I don't know what the prizes are because they told me to concentrate on my performance so they are the one who decided. I wonder what the prize is...

"Mikan, distribute this or post this anywhere." Hotaru came out of the room again and handed me some papers. "What's this?"

"Something that will bring in more people." She said and went inside again. I took a peek at the paper and my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. It said...

THE WINNER WILL HAVE A CHANCE TO TAKE A PICTURE WITH THESE CHARACTERS. THE BUNNY, THE SHEEP AND THE LION. FOR FREE. ALSO, THESE CHARACTERS WILL GRANT ONE WISH FROM THE WINNER ALONG WITH THREE TICKETS TO A PROGRAM THAT WILL BE HELD IN THIS SCHOOL AFTER THE FESTIVAL. FRONT ROW SEAT TICKETS AND MORE PRIZES.

(NOTE: Wish would only be granted if it is within the characters' capabilities. The wish will automatically not be granted if anyone or any living thing is to be harmed. Certain people will judge the wish whether it can be granted or not.)

Above that is the picture of the three of us. Stolen pictures. From left to right, it was Ruka-pyon blushing. It was cute but for him it's embarrassing so I'd rather not say anything. He was holding his right ear down (bunny ear not the real one). I know when Hotaru took that picture. Ruka-pyon is itching to remove the headdress that time.

Next was me, in the middle. I had an uneasy smile on my face while tugging the hem of my dress down. It was so short for me and I heard someone whistle so I tugged it down while smiling uneasily. Natsume slapped my hands away that time saying, "Stop doing that. Any lower and you'll reveal how flat you are." He said. "Shut up, I'm not flat!" It unexpectedly came out as a shout and the people who heard me, which is a lot, laughed making me red as a tomato. That is so embarrassing!

Next to me and the one in the right is Natsume. His picture, unlike us is very simple. All he ever did was stand there, tease me, stand quietly and tease me again. He was standing with both of his hands buried inside his pockets. It was simple but eye-catching. There's something in the way he stood there that screamed, although I hate to admit it, GORGEOUS. He's body is facing the camera but his head is facing to his right and a corner of his lips turned upward. A smirk. What or who is he looking at?

"Can I burn/throw this?" Natsume and I said at the same time. "As much as I am tempted to do so, we can't. Hotaru will kill us. And whoa, you guys actually agreed on something?" Ruka-pyon said with a laugh. The two people automatically glared at him making him smile uneasily.

—

"Till when will we suffer?"

"Stop being so dramatic." Hotaru said when she went out again and FINALLY told us that we are FREE!

I excused myself, I need to get to the restroom. I'm feeling dizzy but I can't tell them, that. I 'borrowed' (without asking) Natsume's jacket. This is for being so annoying. There is no way am I going to walk around by myself while wearing this outfit. At least I can cover it.

I went to the sink when I reached the restroom. I washed my face to you know, wash the dizziness away. I looked at myself in front of the mirror but what I saw scared the living daylights out of me.

My face is bloody. I tried to scream but my voice wouldn't come out. I looked down at my hands and saw it was bloody too and so is the flowing water. It somehow turned into blood. My hands, the water, my face. Everything. I looked up again in the mirror but this time my heart dropped. The mirror has a big crack like something is thrown on it and there are scratches but what scared me most is that there is a big note written in blood: I WILL COME FOR YOU.

I screamed.

I ran out still screaming and my tears kept falling. I ran out without thinking of where am I going. The only thing that I knew was that I had to get away. I ran and ran not minding the stares and murmurs of the people I passed. I just had to get away. I didn't notice that someone was in front of me because my cloudy eyes and I crashed.

"Mikan?" A shocked call of someone.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" I looked up to see Hotaru and the others. Somehow, seeing them relieved me. I ran to Hotaru and hugged her tightly and cried. Not caring about anything anymore. "What happened, Mikan?" that was the last words I heard before I fell and darkness greeted me again.

What happened to me? Where am I?

_"—do we do?"_ That was Ruka-pyon's voice. He sounded worried.

_"—let her out of our sight."_ It was Hotaru this time.

I tried to move my fingers.

_"Oi. She's waking up."_ Natsume? They're all here? I slowly opened my eyes only to be blinded by the light of the room. I blinked a few times waiting for my eyes to get used to the light. When they did, I saw Hotaru sitting at the foot of my bed. I looked at my surroundings and I found out I was at the clinic. Ruka is sitting at the long chair by the wall in the right and Natsume is standing by the window in my left.

"Hotaru." My voice sounded hoarse.

Hotaru held my right hand. "Mikan."

"What happened?"

"That is what we want to know too, Mikan. You were running and crying then you bumped into Ruka and you hugged me and cried harder. After that you fainted. What happened before that? Weren't you just going to the restroom?"

I frowned. Memories of before I fainted suddenly went back to me and I wanted to cry again. "I don't really know. I just washed my face and when I looked at myself in the mirror, my face is bloody." I narrated everything I saw to them. My bloody hands, bloody water and the broken mirror, the scratches and the message in the mirror written in blood. I saw how their expressions turned to frown.

"Maybe it was just your imagination, Mikan." Hotaru said after a while of silence.

"I don't know. It was too scary." I shuddered just by thinking about it.

"The school doctor said that your fainting was due to your lack of sleep. We'll drive you home. You should rest. Don't think of what you saw and just sleep. We have your things already." She said. I nodded and we prepared to go.

Imagination or not, what I saw frightened me. My nightmare last night and what I saw today, there is only one similarity. Blood. What bothered me most was the message. Who is after me? What will happen to me? My misfortune came sooner than I'd thought.

While we're on our way to my house, a thought came to my mind. "What happened to the game? Aren't we supposed to give the prizes?" I asked.

"Fortunately, no one won yet. You don't have to worry about it. Our game is hard. There are other prizes besides what you have read." Hotaru answered me.

"We won't have to advertise again, will we?"

"Of course you have to."

"Hotaruuuu! Please no!" I whined to her.

"Kidding. You will only have to wear that costume if we ever have a winner. You will supervise the game with me." She said with a small smile.

I let out a sigh in relief. At least they are kind enough to let me stop that tormenting job. I looked out of the window and watch the trees, houses and stores we passed by silently like the one beside me.

I just hope tomorrow is a peaceful day.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Who is after Mikan? Is it really just her imagination? Who're those blurred figures?

I took too long in writing this. I didn't intend this chapter to be scary (for Mikan) but it just turned out that way. For now, I don't have any idea what will happen next chapter. School festival lasts for three days, right?

-MitsukaiYuki


	12. School Festival (Day 3)

**Please read**: I've been told that there isn't much Natsume and Mikan moments. There's a reason for that. You'll find out what it is in the following chapters. We'll get there. We're still focusing on Mikan's life only not her love life for now but I assure you all that their love is the main part of the story. I _might_ create some love moments. I don't know, I'm unpredictable. I hate for them to fall in love so easily because it will only result to an easily breakable relationship. My opinion only.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

_Being unique isn't easy and you will always have someone chasing after you. __Either wanting what you have or wanting your life._

_ —Hotaru Imai._

—•—

* * *

Chapter 12: School Festival (Day 3)

* * *

As we have discussed, I would be supervising the game with Hotaru. She had already installed surveillance cameras throughout the area before the game started so it will be easy for us to supervise the game. We just had to watch in her laptop so there really isn't much to do apart from a sudden small accidents and people needing help. We would have to inform people from our class who are free and they will take care of it. We are in a room that looks like a storage room just beside the room where the activity is being held. For a storage room, this one looks very neat enough for us to be in. Hotaru probably had someone to clean it for her.

I haven't really slept peacefully these days. I just had a nightmare the other night and I saw something frightening in the restroom yesterday that is probably my imagination. Who would could sleep through all that? I got so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice Hotaru stood up and walked to the door with her phone in her ear.

"Yes, fine. I'll be there in five." She said to whomever she is talking to and turned to me. "I'll be back. I have to take care of something." She said then went out of the door and closing it behind her.

I looked at her laptop to supervise but I saw nothing wrong. I looked around the room until my eyes landed on a little bottle that looks like a case for medicine or vitamins on top of the table between the laptop and Hotaru's bag. It doesn't have any label just plain pill bottle. I picked it up and opened the lid knowing Hotaru will kill me if she caught me.

I found strangely looking pills inside. The pills are oval-shaped gel capsule and has a red liquid inside. What striked me most was its metallic smell. At first I thought it was blood but the smell tell me otherwise. It's smell is metallic like blood but there is a different smell combined with it. A sweet smell but only faint because the metallic smell overpowered it. I closed the lid and put it back to where it originally was before Hotaru comes back and catch me.

I just sat there wondering what that pill is and what it is for. Hotaru probably invented it because I haven't seen and smell anything like it before. I looked at Hotaru's laptop to check if anything's wrong but it seems like everything is going well. I just sat there with my eyes fixed on the screen until I felt my eyelids getting heavy.

_It won't hurt if I nap a little_, I thought.

I fold my arms on top of my desk and rested my head on it. It didn't take too long for me to sleep, not quite what I expected since every time I try to sleep my thoughts go back to my previous nightmare without wanting to. When I did fall asleep, I dreamed of something very very disturbing.

—

I was floating in water, cold but tolerable. I was wearing a dress. My long hair floated around my face. My arms are spread and my feet together. I tried to move but I couldn't move a muscle. I don't have any control of my body. I closed my eyes and concentrated on moving at least my fingers or my head. I successfully moved my fingers so I tried hard on my head. It took a few more tries but I eventually succeeded. I opened my eyes when I felt the water turned from cold to warm and sticky but my breath got caught in my throat and my heart stopped when i saw that the water turned into blood starting from where I am.

I desperately tried to move my whole body in fear of drowning but I didn't drown. I just floated there but I didn't give up on trying to move. Out of nowhere, I felt a warm sensation on my head like someone putting their hand on my head and started stroking my hair. It feels so good that I stopped moving and starts to relax. I remembered to breath in and out and that's what I did after closing my eyes again. The warm sensation made me calm down and with it still stroking my hair, I felt peaceful and safe. Warm and sticky gradually turned to cold and relaxing. I opened my eyes and saw that I was floating in the water again and there is no sign of blood anywhere.

But just as I was feeling contented, the warm sensation started to disappear and instead of feeling contented, I felt disappointed. Disappointed that the warm and safe feeling left me and I felt empty again. I was so disappointed that I didn't even care even if I'm starting to drown. I didn't care to move as the water engulfed me completely and I fell into a different place. Yes fell. I fell and landed on solid ground. Strange, it didn't hurt. I stood up and noticed that I wasn't even wet. I dusted a non-existent dirt on my dress and looked around. I was standing at the middle of a road in front of a castle. No, actually it's just a mansion but the size made my eyes bulged out.

I walked towards the gate. I reached to open it but before I could even move it I was suddenly transferred inside. I mean inside the mansion. I was standing in a hallway in front of a door. The theme of the hallway is gold and burgundy. The door has fancy designs carved on it. I was about to wander someplace else if not for the voice I heard on the other side of the door. I reached for the knob but I let out a gasp when my hand went through it. I experimented and walked forward hoping my whole body will pass through with my eyes closed and it did. I opened my eyes when I heard the same voices but much clearer now. Though what I saw kind of surprised me.

I saw Hotaru and Ruka-pyon sitting at the couch with two other people I don't know. One is a guy sitting at the couch across Hotaru and Ruka-pyon with his back to me. He has spiky blond hair, brown eyes and a pale complexion. He was holding a pencil and a pad and he looks like he's drawing something. The other one is a girl standing in front of the mirror. She has shoulder-length dark green hair with several curly, long strands at the front. Her dark green eyes narrowed a little as if sensing something but decided to shrug it off. I noticed that Natsume is nowhere to be found. Do any of them own this mansion?

I walked to where the three people is sitting. I sat down beside the blonde-who-I-don't-know but keeping a fair space between us. I thought my body will also pass through it but luckily it didn't.

"Where is he?" The permed girl asked from where she's standing.

"Keeping watch." Hotaru answered her with short answers like she usually do when she's not explaining something she's fond of.

"So, what are we going to do about them?" asked the permed girl again. The blonde beside me didn't even talk but looking at him, I got this feeling that he's the goofy type.

"We'll just have to watch them for now. If they get any closer, then we'll move and it can be dismissed as trespassing a claimed territory. We can't take any actions as long as they keep reasonable distance. It might cause unwanted attention." Hotaru explained as she typed away on her laptop.

"Why are they after _that person_ anyway?" the blonde beside me spoke for the first time.

"Being unique isn't easy and you will always have someone chasing after you. Either wanting what you have or wanting your life." Hotaru said.

Ruka-pyon frowned, "I'm sure Natsume knows how it feels perfectly. That's why he's giving all his attention to this. He might deny it but his actions says otherwise." Who is _this person _that they're talking about anyway? What are they even talking about? And what was so unique in Natsume that made people come after him?

The permed girl made her way to where we are and sat down. I moved to the left so now I'm sitting between the permed girl and the blond guy. The permed girl look kind of distracted when she sat but didn't say anything. Everything I saw made me so confused that if I'm awake I'm sure my head would explode. I still remembered floating and the water turning slowly into blood and I shuddered at the thought.

I pushed the thought out of my head and turned my head to look at what the blond guy is doing and my eyes bulged out again for the second time. He drew a girl floating in the water that is slowly turning into blood. She's wearing a dress and her long hair floated around her and her eyes are closed. No doubt it's me but how could he draw that if I just dreamed of it? And how could he even know that?

"This time they are not only after that person's ability but that person's life. We'll have to be aware of their every moves and be prepared in case they start moving." Hotaru spoke again and that made me look at her, tearing my gaze away from the sketch.

"We'll take care of that. Koko and I are the most suitable for it, right?" The permed girl looked at the blonde who is named Koko expectantly but he seemed to be too absorbed on his work that he didn't speak or even gave a nod as acknowledgement. The permed girl looked annoyed that she got ignored so she hit him in the back of his head.

"Ow! What is it, permy?"

"Care to join in the conversation? And stop calling me permy!" She growled at him.

Koko grinned and scratched his head, "Sorry, hehe."

Permy glared at him. Koko held up his sketch to show them, "Isn't it cool?" He said excitedly. I saw how Ruka-pyon and Hotaru's expression turned to shock and they both stood up from where they sat.

"Koko, what's that? Where did you get the idea from?" Ruka-pyon still had that shocked expression.

Koko looked at them in confusion. "Uhh... It just came to me. Why?" Permy also looked at the two in confusion.

"The girl looks like Mikan." Hotaru replied simply, her face back to her usual stoic expression.

"Mikan? That's her?" Uh-oh. Wait. Why is he talking like he heard of me before?

"Yeah. It looks exactly like her. What's that water and...?" Ruka-pyom raised an eyebrow wanting Koko to explain.

"Blood. It shows that the water is slowly turning into blood." Hotaru frowned after hearing that.

"She isn't too fond of blood, Koko. It can't be her. Look at the girl in your drawing, she's far from being frightened." Ruka-pyon said after sitting down again.

"Do you have any picture of her?" Koko asked Hotaru since she's the expert on taking someone's picture without permission. Hello! Why need a picture if the person herself is beside you? Oh right, I'm just dreaming. They couldn't possibly see me.

Hotaru nodded and handed him a picture of me. It was taken when I was performing at the opening. It was taken at a good angle. I sweat dropped. Hotaru really is an expert on this. Koko's eyes widened and pointed at the picture.

"It's her. It's really her!" he shouted. How can he be sure of that?

"Whatever that means isn't good." Ruka-pyon mumbled.

"Why? What's wrong with this? I think it's a pretty good sketch." Permy took the sketch from Koko and looked at it.

Ruka-pyon shook his head. "Mikan's been having nightmares about blood and drowning in it. We don't know if it's just her imagination or not but she's even seeing it while she's awake."

"Maybe she's gone mad." Permy said and in an instant the two growled and glared at her. "Stop joking." Ooh, they're defending me or are they just too serious to even joke around. But wait...

_How dare you say such a thing when the person herself is just beside you, rude permy! _I shouted in my mind.

"Whoa! Did you hear that?" Koko suddenly sat up and looked around. Uh-oh, did he hear me?

"What?"

Koko chuckled but then turned serious. "I heard someone say 'Rude permy!'" All of them stood up and narrowed their eyes. "We didn't hear anything. Are you sure, Koko?" Hotaru asked closing her laptop. H-how could he heard me? This is so insane!

"Yeah of course! I heard it again saying 'This is so insane!'"

"Where did you hear it?" Permy asked and I noticed how their voice turn to whisper and none of them moved.

"I don't know for sure. It's faint like the time I started drawing." Koko said. Could it be that his sense are sharper than anyone? But how can it be? This is just a dream. It happened so fast again. They all disappeared and I jolted awake.I looked around and found that I was not alone anymore. Hotaru sat beside me supervising the game but doing something on the laptop while she's at it.

I rubbed my eyes. What was that? Did all that happen? I mean, the one with Koko and permy? Or was it really just a dream? I shook my head. I don't know anything anymore, my dreams are all so confusing and so cryptic. And sometimes so frightening.

"Slept well?"

I looked at Hotaru but she's still has her eyes on the screen. "Yeah. How long was I asleep?" I asked her.

"Don't know. I just came back."

I remembered the warm sensation from earlier. "Uh, Hotaru. By any chance, did someone came in here while I'm asleep?" I asked her.

"No. I locked the door in case you doze off which you did and we are the only ones who has a key. The people outside also didn't see anyone came in here. Why?" It must be just part of the dream then. "Nothing." I said quickly.

Hotaru stopped typing and turned to look at me with eyes that said 'There's-something-you're-not-telling-me'. I got nervous with that look. "W-what?" I stuttered. Oh, why did I stutter!?

She narrowed her eyes at me before going back to typing. "Just continue supervising, baka." I sighed in relief and nodded. Somehow, there's something telling me not to tell anyone about what I just dreamed for now.

Hotaru's phone vibrated and she picked it up. She put it down again after sighing and turned to me. I suddenly got the feeling that I won't like it. "Change into your costume. We have a winner." She got up and went to leave before me.

I sighed. Here we go again.

I went to where the winner is and found Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka-pyon already there and some other people from our class. Natsume and Ruka-pyon are already dressed looking annoyed. I walked up to them and I suddenly felt stares that burned holes on my back. What's their problem? I looked at the winner—I mean winners. The two girls stared at me and gave a head to toe look.

"Okay places!" Hotaru said. I didn't notice at first but this part of the room transformed into a little studio, just perfect in taking pictures. The two girls excitedly ran towards the middle while the three of us groaned. One of the girls has blond hair and green eyes and the other girl is a brunette and have pale blue eyes. The girls grabbed Ruka-pyon and Natsume and clung to them. They positioned themselves not bothering to ask the two for their opinion. So their position, starting from the blond-haired girl who's clinging to Natsume's right arm then Natsume and beside him is Ruka-pyon who has the brunette clinging to his left arm. I frowned. Where am I supposed to position myself?

I caught the two girls looking at me with a look saying, you're-not-needed then faced Hotaru who is the photographer. "We're ready. Take our picture now." The blonde said with her sickeningly sweet voice.

Hearing this, Hotaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you commanding me? And in case you're not blind, someone isn't ready yet." She said with her monotonous voice that matched with her stoic expression.

The two girls glance at me and rolled their eyes. "Oh we don't need her. Let's just start please." The brunette said and not forgetting to say please. Oh, these bitches.

"No. There won't be any picture without her. I clearly stated that the winner will take a picture with the THREE of them. Is it really that hard to understand? With your puny little brains, it makes me wonder how you ever won this game." I stopped myself from laughing like everybody else in the room.

Natsume smirked a little and Ruka-pyon looked like he's trying to keep himself from laughing. "Mikan, find yourself a position." I straightened up and grabbed the elegant armchair beside me towards them but I couldn't carry it by myself so some people ran to me to help. I told them to set the chair in the middle and in front of the four.

"Thanks guys." I smiled at them when they finished. I sat down with my legs crossed kind of like a queen. Natsume rested his left hand on my right shoulder and Ruka-pyon did the same with my left. I nodded at Hotaru that we're ready. Our pose is simple really but the important thing is that I found a position and I angered the bitches.

She took pictures. Not one but many. When she finished, I turned to look at the bitches and they aren't too pleased and they are glaring at me. I just smiled at them, not giving them the pleasure of seeing me scared or annoyed. Now here comes the wish.

The three of us sat at a couch across the bitches and Hotaru sat at the side. "What's your wish?" Hotaru asked straightforwardly. The two has this excited faces that I wanted so much to turn to disappointment.

"Can you please remove your shades, Natsume-sama?" The blonde asked. So that's why. Their a member of Natsume-Ruka fan club.

"No." came his fast reply and the expression I want to see from them. Disappointment. Well, that came faster than I'd thought.

"But... It's my wish." Then she did the what she call puppy eyes that makes me want to puke. "No. That's final. Respect Hyuuga's privacy." Hotaru said with finality that the bitches didn't dare push the subject.

"Can we kiss you then? Both Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama!" I raised an eyebrow at that and I couldn't help but feel bad for the two beside me who growled as quietly as possible but Hotaru seemed to hear it and has this amused expression on her face.

"Fine." She said and all of us automatically turned our heads to her. Ruka-pyon has this I-can't-believe-you look on his face while Natsume has the if-you-weren't-my-cousin-I-would've-murdered-you which Hotaru returned with a look saying too-bad-you-can't-I'm-your-cousin. I wanted to laugh at their exchange but excited squeals spoiled it. "Do it fast. But not on the lips" she said but it didn't seem to faze the two bitches. I heard Ruka-pyon sigh in relief. She gave the two the I'm-not-that-cruel look which they returned with a roll of their eyes.

The two bitches, sorry I like calling them that, made their way to Natsume and Ruka-pyon and kisses their cheeks. Natsume had this disgusted look on his face that he didn't even try to mask and Ruka-pyon just wanted it to end. "You don't have any _wish_ for Mikan?" Hotaru asked and I looked at her, horrified.

The bitches glanced at me and gave me a head to toe look again which I rolled my eyes at. "Well we do have a wish for you, _Sakura_." The blonde said my last name with poison in her voice which can't be good.

"Dance in front of Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama. A lap dance." I raised my eyebrow at her. "And why would I do that?" I asked.

The blonde bitch held her head high. "Because that's my wish."

"And so?" I pity this bitches.

They glared at me. "What do you mean 'and so'? Do it!"

And it's my wish for you to get the hell out of here! "You're minds are as dirty as you look." I mumbled.

I stayed where I am but I am seriously getting pissed. I could feel Natsume's hand on my arm wanting me to calm down. I tried to remember myself and not to act without thinking. I breathed in and out. I turned to look at Hotaru but there is only amusement in her face, Ruka-pyon has this expression that I can't understand and Natsume, gone was the disgusted face he's making there is only a little amusement. I returned my gaze to the two angry bitches in front of me.

"Ah well, sorry to burst your little bubble but... She will not do it." Hotaru finally said.

The two looked at her in confusion, "Why? It's my wish!" The blonde said still had the nerve to be arrogant. Her screeching voice hurt my ears.

"Like what Mikan said earlier, _and so_?" Hotaru rested her chin on her fist and raised an eyebrow, taunting them.

"But—"

"You seem to be missing something here. You only have _one_ wish that we will grant. Just _one_." Hotaru interrupted her and emphasizing the word _one._

"But you said—" The brunette started.

"I only asked. It doesn't mean I'm giving you another wish than what was promised." Hotaru said with a roll of her eyes and looking at them with a I-really-can't-believe-these-bitches-won. "Can anyone escort them _out_, please!" two guys from our class walked up to them and escorted them outside while having this hilarious expressions on their faces. Once they're out the people with us laughed. They look like they've been holding their laugh long enough.

"Oh man, that was awesome!" They exclaimed.

"Did you see their faces? It was epic!" And so on.

I let out a sigh in relief. I'm glad that was over. That was a horrible first winners. "I can't believe they want me to dance and worse it's a lap dance." I muttered.

"I think they cheated. There is no way those two bitches could have won this game. It's your fault by the way." She said to me. My fault? How can it be my fault? Ugh!

"You slept through your work. You could have seen them cheating." Well, from the looks of it. They look like they really cheated. Wow. They would go as far as to cheat just to have these two's attention. Unbelievable. Then again, there are other things that I have experienced that is more unbelievable. "I haven't slept at all last night." I muttered.

"It's a good thing they're stupid and obsessed with Nogi and Hyuuga. They might have asked for it before even wanting a kiss from them." Hotaru looked at me as amusement dance in her eyes.

"Yeah, good thing. I might have puke with a lap-dancing-polka." Natsume said from beside me. I could feel my face heating up and the room fell into silence. I thought I heard Ruka-pyon muttering things like, 'Here they go again.'

"Shut up pervert! Don't call me polka, conceited fox!" I hissed at him.

"What a lame comeback, polka." The nerve of this jerk!

Before I could smack a comeback to his gorgeous face, someone came in and informed us that there is a new winner. Here we go again. I just hope it's not a bitch. And not a cheater for the matter.

Our day went on like that. There were more winners and that made me wonder why did the winners suddenly increased like that when there were no winners yesterday. Last was the announcement of the winner. Oh oh! Guess what? We won! Yay! My sacrifices didn't go to waste. We decided to have a party the day after tomorrow, a weekend, since all of us are exhausted. We congratulated ourselves for a job well done and we pretty much had to clean up some things before going home. We will clean up everything on Monday so we will have time to rest and celebrate. I'm walking since I didn't bring my bike, scared that I will definitely cause an accident because I didn't get enough sleep. I was at the gate when a car beeped and stop beside me. The side window opened and Hotaru and Ruka-pyon came to view.

"Get in."

"My house isn't that far. Besides, you've been giving me rides these days." I said and continued walking but they kept up with me.

"Get in or else." She raised her hand that is holding my worst enemy second only to Natsume. The Baka gun.

I gulped. I got inside without another word and as usual Natsume and I are at the backseat. If you think that the ride home is quiet well think again. My life will never be quiet with this jerk. We continued bickering with each other until we've arrived to my house. I find it strange that they've been driving me home ever since the accident with Yamada and sometimes driving me with them to school.

"We'll pick you up on Saturday. Make sure you're ready by then. You know the time." Hotaru said and before I could argue they sped off. What was that all about? I shook my head and went inside the house.

"I'm home!" I shouted.

"Welcome home. How's your day?" Grandpa's voice came from the kitchen so I went to where he is. He is preparing our dinner so I decided to help.

"We won, grandpa!" I said excitedly.

He smiled at me, "Congratulations then."

"Thanks grandpa!" Oh, I remembered. I have to tell grandpa about the party. "Grandpa, we have a party to celebrate. It will be this Saturday. Can I?"

He stared at me for so long that I got the feeling he won't let me but he spoke, "Of course. Just don't go home too late." I grinned and I hugged him. "Thanks! Love you, grandpa! Your the best grandpa ever!"

We pretty much told each other how we spent the day. That's how grandpa and I live. We would always talk about how our day went at dinner. I'm excited for the party! It's actually the first time that I would be going with my friends. I hope everything will be fine.

(Someone's POV)

"Is everything ready?" He asked in a very irresistable voice that made me want to cover my ears.

"Yes sir. We are prepared to move whenever you wish." I said.

"Good. Wait for my instructions. You are dismissed." I nodded my head politely and walked away from that man's presence. Just being near him made my insides churn but despite all this, I am a follower. I am expected to follow his orders.

I completely understand why he is doing this. We all know that this is suicide but we still chose to follow him. He is broken. Just like the rest of us. By them...

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

I think the first half of this chapter is good enough but the other half is crappy to me. Sorry about that. I didn't plan on Koko and Permy showing up here, it just became like that. Here comes a new mysterious character! He is a big part of the story. Occasionally being mentioned or appearing.

**Mikan's courage will be put to test. **This will either make Natsume and Mikan be more apart or closer

-MitsukaiYuki


End file.
